Klaus' Torment
by WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: No one could understand why Klaus was the way he was. Until a special girl turns up in Mystic Falls and changes everything. Will he finally have found someone he can't control?
1. History Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This takes place after the second to last episode of Season Two.

She arrived at the old Salvatore boarding house and froze for a minute. It had been so long since she had interacted with other vampires that the idea shocked her. A barrier hit her at the very edge and she knew that this was the right place. She heard a small sound as the front door opened and out stepped a man with short brown hair that tapered to a point. He walked over towards her and looked at her.

"What do you want?" he asked. She held her hands up.

"I mean no harm, I promise. I need your help and I think you could do with mine," she said. She saw a girl walk out of the door. Her brown hair was straight and she walked with a slight limp. "You must be Elena; I wish to apologize for what you have been through," she reached the edge of the barrier.

"How do you know me?" she asked, her voice showing the signs of strain.

"Word travels when you listen carefully, please I mean no harm, and I really do want to help you," Elena grabbed Stefan's arm.

"I believe her Stefan, go tell Bonnie to let her in," he looked at her before running inside to tell Bonnie. The barrier was lowered and she stepped past. She stopped at the doorway and Elena stepped inside. "Um, what's your name? I need to know to invite you inside the house," Stefan walked up to her side.

"Rosa, my name is Rosa," Stefan stepped back one step before stopping Elena from talking.

"Elena, this is the girl Elijah told us about with Klaus," Elena stepped back as well.

"I won't hurt you; I haven't spoken to Klaus since I was turned. Please let me explain," Elena nodded. "It's a long story spanning a long lifetime. I doubt what Elijah told you is the full truth so I will start at the beginning. My parents died when I was a teenager, about thirteen. A man took me in with the aims of raising me old enough to sell me to some rich family for marriage. When he heard a family with eligible sons had moved into a large mansion nearby he immediately took me to see them. The moment they saw me the man and their father went to talk over a sum. I was introduced to all the sons, including Elijah and Klaus. Those two seemed different from the rest, especially Klaus there was just something about him. A deal was made and the man left me there. I never knew how much he paid, but probably nothing with them being able to use compulsion. I moved into one of the rooms and for months was showered with dresses and lovely meals, as though I was royalty. I never suspected anything was wrong with them although I should have. Elijah was the only brother who didn't have an obsession with me so we quickly became good colleagues and I looked forward to our conversations every day. However things began to change. I found out later that the brothers had made a pact not to use compulsion on me whilst I was a human unless it was to relate to blood. They had not drunk from me, until one morning I was walking through the gardens with Klaus or Niklaus as he was then known. He just couldn't resist and bit into my neck but stopped before all my blood was gone. He did not want the others to know so he forced me to drink his blood, before compelling me to forget that it had ever happened. That night three of the brothers, the three eldest visited me in my room and also force fed me their blood and did not make me forget it. I ran out into the garden scared witless and I thought I had lost them until I saw the eldest brother standing in front of me, he grabbed my arms. I screamed and tried to escape but his grip was iron tight. Another shadow appeared and suddenly Klaus was standing right in front of me as well. He stared at his older brother a deadly look upon his face. As Klaus stepped nearer his brother put out a hand. I still squirmed and his grip tightened.

"Let her go," yelled Klaus but his brother just laughed.

"She will never leave our sides now," and with that he bit into my neck. The pain was indescribable, his fangs were so sharp they pierced my skin with ease, and I could feel the blood leave my system and went faint until I blacked out and went limp in his arms. I awoke on the grass, apparently only minutes later. Klaus was kneeling by my side before his brother pushed him to one side and opened my mouth. He tipped down blood, human blood. Without me even saying a word I became a vampire. My gums hurt and I opened my mouth to find a new pair of fangs. A ring had appeared on my finger and I noticed it was the same ring all the brothers and their father wore. When Klaus saw me he flew into a rage. Before his brother could react Klaus had reached into his stomach and ripped his heart out. I was shocked and before I knew it I was running faster than I ever thought possible. I learned my way through life over many centuries and until recently had no contact with any other vampires. There was a reason no one visited me. Most never knew I existed but a few felt the draw of my power. See, there was a reason why I wasn't made a vampire the moment I arrived, because I was the first they created. The combination of four originals' blood in me meant I had powers like them and more. About three months ago I found I had a visit from someone I knew. Elijah had tracked me down. He explained everything and told me what was happening. I can get ahold of him but I need your phone," Elena was confused.

"Wait why should we help you?" she looked at Stefan.

"Because Damon is dying, and I can save him. A little known fact is that Klaus' blood has the ability to heal a werewolf bite," Elena and Stefan turned to look at her. "Please Elena I know you have his phone number and I want to help," Elena handed her phone over to Rosa before stepping back. She dialed the number and waited. The first time she rang no one picked up so she rang once more. After the first three beeps someone picked up.

"Elena I did not expect you to call my brother, why after what happened," Klaus sounded the same as he always had. His voice still held the cockiness but she could hear the sadness that still was in his voice.

"Niklaus, I did not expect you to pick up," her voice was broken and she croaked near the end. She could tell he was shocked.

"Rosa? Is, is that you?" he faltered on the last few words. "Are you in Mystic Falls?" she looked at Elena.

"Yes, and I will come with you but first I need you to do something. I will not fight or try to escape and you can compel me but you must first heal Damon," she was forceful but she could tell that as they spoke he was running back to Mystic Falls. She knew that at most she had one hour.

"Anything just stay right where you are," she hung up and turned to them.

"He is coming. He has agreed to heal Damon as long as I go with him afterwards. I know I cannot say sorry to you Elena enough but I hope this will help," Elena looked at Stefan and took his hand in hers.

"Rosa, you may come in," she didn't step through the door.

"No I can't. I will go to his flat and meet him there, but should he try anything I will make sure it does not end well. I must go, goodbye. Please trust me," Stefan nodded.

"Fine but you will need Alaric to invite you in," she stopped moving and nodded.

"Alright then, I will make sure he gets back safely," Stefan ran to get him.

"Why are you willing to do this for us?" Elena asked and Rosa turned to look at her.

"Because I know what it is like, watching people you love die in front of you. I know the pain it creates and I know that it is almost impossible to deal with. All I know is that I can save him and I will do exactly that," she heard footsteps. "Elena, please be careful. Don't let what happened to me happen to you," Alaric arrived at the doorstep, clearly drunk.

"Let's get this over with," he stepped outside and started to walk away. She took his hand and in an instant they had vanished.


	2. Truth

She stopped running as they reached the bottom of the stairs to his apartment and he walked up the staircase and led her to the door. He opened the door to find Katherine sitting by the kitchen bench. "Rosa you can come in," and with that he walked away. She walked in and immediately Katherine sat up.

"Who are you?" asked Katherine.

"Someone who is not scared of you. I will get you out of here but should you have to take something to Damon, you will do it or die instantly on the spot. Try to mention to Klaus that I am here and you will also die. Now be quiet," she hid behind the corner out of sight.

"He will know you are here. One witch may have been killed but he has many more. I think I know enough to guess who you are, in which case I must ask why you do not want him to know you are here," she laughed.

"Just stay quiet and you will be fine," and slid down into the shadows. The door opened to reveal a man dressed in black.

"Clear," he said and stepped to the side. In stepped Klaus. She could see his reflection and noticed his hair had been cut short. To be honest he was not the Niklaus she had known but in truth he never had been. Behind him was a cluster of people, his followers. Elijah was missing and she could only presume the worst had happened. One of the people behind him spoke up.

"There is someone here, I can sense a presence but not one I can pinpoint," Klaus turned to him.

"What do you mean you can't pinpoint them?" he asked, clearly impatient.

"Their signal is disturbed, interrupted. It is like a cloudy haze surrounds them," he said, knowing full well the side effects of Klaus' wrath. "It might be Katarina's signal interfering," Klaus shook his head.

"It has never happened before," he said. "Whoever is there, I presume you know me. Therefore you should give yourself up now before you force my hand," he walked around the apartment, before turning back to the people behind him. "Why are you so incompetent, there is a reason I keep you around," she did not want anyone to get hurt so she stepped out. He turned fast and faster than she could see had run over to her and grabbed her neck, pinning her to the wall. As he saw her face he stumbled backwards, slamming himself against the wall. He stuttered and pushed everyone out of the room.

"Niklaus," she said still clearly not used to seeing him like this.

"Rosa? What how did you," he went quiet. She walked further away from him.

"Niklaus I said I would not run but you have to fulfill your role," he walked over to the bench and slit the base of his hand using a knife. His blood fell into a bottle as Katherine watched. When the bottle was half full he put the stopper in the bottle.

"Katherine, I want you to take this to Damon and then come straight back here," he said using compulsion. She nodded and rushed out the door. He followed out the door and she listened. "Once I am inside seal the door, let no one in. . . . . or out," he walked in and closed the door hard behind him.

"You know she won't return," he nodded.

"I have been around long enough to know when I'm being played, you should know that," she laughed but stopped halfway through the laugh. "What?" she looked at his face.

"It has been a long time since I laughed," he walked over to her. He raised his hand up to her cheek. It was cold against her skin but felt right. He almost could not believe she was standing in front of him.

"Why did you run and never come back?" he asked. She sat down in the chair near the kitchen bench.

"Because I was scared. Even as a vampire I could never forget what your faces had been like. I then didn't know if I ever knew the true you, and I wasn't sure of your intentions which I am still not," Klaus walked over to her. "Whilst I may have hidden all these centuries I still thought of you every day. When I heard of your plans, I didn't know what to do. Than one night I could hear wolves moving outside my house and I thought you must have done it," he looked at her.

"So it was you they found," she looked at him.

"You had werewolves hunt me?" he nodded.

"They were never to hurt you, only find you," she still looked confused. "I didn't want you to become a vampire when you did. I wanted to wait until we had known each other for longer. I thought that you ran because you could, not because you couldn't stay. I was filled with fury when you left. One by one I hunted down my brothers and killed them. Elijah was the only one to stand by my side but when he turned just days ago I killed him too," she gasped. "I only returned the favor," she turned away from him.

"How could you kill your own family?" he ran around to face her.

"Because all my brothers planned to turn you and Elijah tried to kill me. I did what was necessary," she stood up and walked to the door. "Where do you think you're going," he said clearly smug. "You said you would not run," she shook her head.

"That was before I knew what you had become," she turned to face him. "You are not the Klaus I knew," she walked back to the door and hit the barrier. He turned her around.

"I will not let you leave, under any circumstances," she quickly closed her eyes. He sighed, "Eventually you will open them. Can I ask? Did I lose you to someone? Because if I can't have you no one else will," she shook her head.

"I had no contact with anyone for ages until Elijah found me months ago. He told me of everything you had done, and were planning, and I couldn't believe it was the same Niklaus I had once known. Please, let me go," she said reaching out to him with the tip of her hand.

"No. You must have a reason for coming back to me and that reason must be me," she shook her head.

"It was to clear a debt I owed because of you. Now I can go back to my secluded life in peace," he laughed.

"You will not leave; do you know how long I spent looking for you? Just open your eyes and it will be exactly like before," she shuddered.

"I am sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked as she opened her eyes. They had changed colour and were now a bright red. The barrier at the door shattered and she darted out. Waiting outside were a group of people, Klaus'. She focused her powers on their minds and they fell to the floor, clutching their heads in pain. She ran away as Klaus stepped through the door. "What happened?" he walked over and kicked one of the other vampires against a wall.

"She must be part witch, and her power must not have passed with her transformation," he kicked that man but not as hard.

"Find her," he stormed past them all to walk out the door. A breeze snuck up behind him and he turned to find Alaric Saltzman stumbling around.

"Hey man," he said and Klaus smelt the liquor in his blood.

"You know, you seem to have a taste for trouble. I'm sure the vervain will be gone by now so it really is not your lucky day," he sped towards him and just as he went to bite was forced to the ground with a terrible throbbing in his head. He screamed out in pain. Rosa stepped out with Stefan behind her.

"Take Alaric out of here and tell him to watch his drinking from now on," Stefan looked at her.

"Thank you, for saving him and my brother," she nodded. "Are you not leaving?" he said.

"No, I cannot risk more lives on my behalf. Be careful. Oh, and before I forget, please give this to Bonnie. She will know what it is. Tell her that her great, great, great, great, great grandmother would have wanted her to have it," he looked down at the small book and ran off with Alaric in his arms.

"How, how could you do this? I love you," he murmured still screeching with pain. She removed the spell and he grabbed her throat before looking into her eyes. _"You will not run or use your powers against me, do you understand?" _he compelled her.

"I understand," she said her emotion blank. She blinked twice before looking at him. She tried to step backwards but her mind refused to let her. "You compelled me?" he nodded.

"If the only way to keep you with me is to compel you than I shall do exactly that," he took her hand. "You need to be with me," she closed her eyes and collapsed to the floor. He turned to find one of his witches behind him. "Put her in the trunk and let's get out of here," he walked back upstairs and grabbed a coat before going down into the car.


	3. Captive

She awoke slowly and found herself in a small room lying on the bed. Her head ached and she stood up slowly. As her memory returned she reached into her pocket and grabbed a piece of paper. She recited the words and felt her mind clear. The spell removed compulsion and she now would be able to leave if needed. She thought back to what he said though. He had said that he loves her, and somehow it felt right. She looked around the room and walked over to the door. It was bolted into place but with a small amount of vampire force she slid it apart. No one was outside but when she stepped out the door she knew Klaus had been listening as he appeared at the door. With a small push he slammed her down into a chair. She knew they were no longer in Mystic Falls instantly.

"Where are we?" she asked as Klaus poured a glass of blood.

"No where you need to know about," he offered her the glass but she brushed it off. With a laugh he drained the glass himself. "Let me guess, you're an animal drinker who abstains from human blood," he laughed again and went to refill his glass.

"And I do perfectly fine, as I have for many, many years," she said moving into a less uncomfortable position. He sat down across from her. "So, I suppose you have some elaborate scheme that until I am required will know nothing about," he laughed.

"No scheme that implies it is complicated. Basically I won't let you leave. And of course you need to tell me everything I don't know about you," he looked into her eyes. "You know, your eyes were what I originally loved about you and they still contain that sparkle, that optimism. Well shall we get talking?" she sighed.

"You really have changed over the years Niklaus," he laughed.

"You never got used to calling me Klaus. I insist that you do," she shook her head.

"Maybe I should but I keep calling Niklaus in the hope that I can remind you of who you were," he stood up from his seat and walked right over to her his face mere inches from hers.

"I am still who I was. Surely you can see that," she shook her head.

"No I can't," she stood up and walked around the room and as she turned around Klaus ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders pinning her in the exact spot she stood. He did not compel her but just held her still.

"Well, I think I should be able to help clear your vision," he said, before bringing his face closer and he slowly pressed his lips down on hers. Although she had been falling in love with him, the closest they had ever got was when he bit her. Without thinking about it she started to kiss him back. He pulled back. "Now, is that really what someone who doesn't care about someone would do?" she ran back against a wall and slid to the floor. He sat in a chair. "Well, if we progress continually at this rate than we might be back to normal by the end of week," she stared at him before running away to another wall, closer to the door.

"Why was it me?" she said as she felt faint.

"Let me guess, you want blood?" he went to the bench and poured another glass of human blood. He knelt down by her and held the glass under her nose, by her mouth. "It really does make you more vampire-like," she grabbed the glass and threw it on the carpet. "Why did you spill it all over the carpet, that's going to stain it," he walked over to it just as it evaporated off the carpet.

"Happy?" he laughed.

"What happened, you never used to have an attitude?" she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"When you've gone through what I have you develop one," he laughed.

"It actually works with you. Now tell me everything and I might just get you some animal blood, perhaps a little furry bunny," she stared at him.

"It's not like you don't know everything. I'm a hybrid like you except not a werewolf but a witch. That's all," he reached into the fridge.

"I always have a bottle of some animal blood on hand just in case," she snatched the bottle from his hands and gulped it down. She exhaled as she stood up.

"Niklaus, I don't want to be here. Please, just let me leave," she pleaded to him.

"No. Do you have any idea how long I spent looking for you? Everything I have done?" he knelt down by her again. With a creepy voice he whispered into her ear "When you love someone you do not let them go, even if they want," she stood up.

"Well, than I have one more question," he nodded. "How much do you truly know about witches?"

"I have made a study of them and know for a fact that whilst they can be a powerful enemy, they can also be a powerful ally. I just don't know which you are," she looked at him.

"Well considering the treatment I have received I think the first one applies more than the latter. I think that is the feeling I reciprocate for you," he laughed.

"Always with the snide comments. Don't you remember how it was back when we met?" she looked right at his eyes.

"I remember a girl who could not speak for herself and submitted to a life where she had no control. That person is no longer present," her eyes glinted red and he stepped back.

"Don't tell me I think I can guess. You know a spell for removing compulsion?" he sat down in the chair she had been sitting in.

"Well done, not that I expected any less," she said her voice laden with sarcasm.

"So why haven't you run yet? I presume that was your eventual plan. Although you do realize I would have tracked you down, and killed anyone who got in my way? Also you not running away leads me to presume that you do have some feelings for me so I thank you for that," she walked over to the door and opened it. He ran to her and pulled one of her arms behind her back. "What part of you not leaving did not get through that pretty little head of yours?" he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"The part where you made the mistake of under estimating me," she looked up at him her eyes red once more. He clutched his head once more and fell to the floor in pain. "It would be so easy to kill you right now; the power is just waiting."

"Do that and you never get to see me again? Is that what you really want?" she laughed as he said it in between gasps of pain.

"I think I could live with myself easily, after all I'm fine currently," she released him from the headache and he rose from the floor. With a quick strike he tossed her across the room against the wall. A crack appeared from the floor to the ground.

"Now look what you've made me do. Seriously I don't want to hurt you," she laughed as she pushed herself off the ground. He ran over to her.

"You do realize that you've done nothing but since I got here," he pinned her against a wall.

"Do we really have to go over this again? You kissed me back. Or has that already slipped your mind?" He pulled her face closer to his.

"No, but it is not something I intend to make a mistake over again," he stepped back.

"Well maybe eventually you might realize what you are meant to do. Until then…" he shoved her back into the room she had come from and locked the deadbolt.


	4. Boredom

She wondered around the room, just looking for anything that might provide the smallest amount of entertainment. A lack of drove her to sit still for the majority for the time. Three times a day a bottle of animal blood, normally rabbit, was slid through a small space in the door. After the second day had passed Klaus came in. He walked over and sat by the single bed.

"Well, bored yet?" he asked as he lay back. She stood up from the floor.

"I'm fine. How about you? Tired of keeping me prisoner yet?" he laughed.

"Never," he said as she walked to the door.

"If you really want to get on my good side you could bring me something to do," he laughed once more.

"Not a chance. Besides there is one thing you can do," he stepped closer to her.

"Yeah right," she snickered and walked away from him.

"Well your choice," he sat back down on the bed. "So, why haven't you run?" she turned to the door.

"Simply because I am here your focus stays here. That means you aren't hurting others. This means I am achieving my goal of you not hurting others because of me," he laughed.

"Well, you don't know exactly what I do when I'm not here, and I haven't changed my habits much just to accommodate you. However if you decided that we did have a future, which trust me we will, then maybe I would change partially," he ran over and leaned against the closed door. "Come on, you know that after the other day it's right," she looked like she was thinking about it and Klaus took advantage. Before she could stop him he kissed her hard right on the lips. Again she couldn't help but kiss him back. Just as she realized what she was doing and was about to run backwards Klaus put his arms around her, holding her tight in position. She struggled trying to escape but he kept kissing her for longer periods of time. Finally she pulled her head back and he stepped away, wiping his lips with a finger.

"Do that again and your head will explode where you stand. Got it?" he laughed.

"Whatever you say. I hardly doubt you will do it though," she raised a single eyebrow and smirked.

"Let's see how accurate that is when your head splatters over your precious carpet," he laughed again and she turned away from him. "Could you do me a favor and stop sending me blood through the door. I would be so much easier to just go into a coma type thing," his face darkened.

"Anyway I need your help," she stifled a laugh.

"Oh this is rich, you want my help. The one who you are keeping I guess in a way against my will is someone who you want help from?" he nodded.

"I need you to help me keep track of Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers. I also need to know how much you told them about me," she gave a smug smirk.

"And why exactly would I help you?" he titled her chin upwards to look at him.

"Because if you don't I could just kill them, your choice," she looked down at her hands.

"I told them the truth about you and I and about how there once was a time where you were good," he snickered.

"I was never as you so quaintly put it good," she shook her head.

"Yes, you were. I didn't tell them much else except that your blood heals a werewolf bite," he nodded.

"Good so you didn't spill any big secrets," he said.

"I wasn't aware that I had any to spill," she said.


	5. Assistance

It was another five days before Klaus came in again. Two days ago she had stopped taking the blood and he could see it straight away. He grabbed one and forced her mouth open. The blood trickled into her mouth and once it hit her lips she took the bottle from his hand and drank it down fast. She wiped her lips and stood slowly.

"You couldn't have disappeared for a couple more days?" she said sitting on the side of the bed whilst rubbing her neck. He picked her up and lifted her well off the ground.

"Do not do that. You want to protect others? Then stay alive and well," he dropped her down then moved to pick up the other bottle. With his full strength he threw the bottle to her which she caught with no trouble.

"You know, you could easily make a hole in a wall doing that," she opened the other bottle before taking a big gulp. "So what is the excuse for this visit?" she said as she took another sip.

"I need your expertise and skills," he said to which she chuckled. "I need you to come out with me," she looked up at him.

"I daren't ask where, but just tell me not a date," she said looking away.

"No but I actually like that idea. But anyway back to the point. I just need you to come to a meeting and use your magic to trap the person in the room. Since he would see you as a vampire you technically have access to this no magic meeting. So will you do it?" she opened her mouth. "Trick question. You will or I will find a couple of humans to kill and feed from right in front of you," she ran over to him.

"Do you want to test me?" she said with their faces only inches apart.

"Depends on what the consequences are," he moved as though he was going to kiss her but she slapped him across the cheek, which made him stumble slightly backwards. She was surprised at the force she had been able to put in and with a triumphant smirk walked away slowly. He grabbed her arm and turned her before throwing her to the back of the room. With a thud she hit the wall and fell to the floor. He cursed under his breath and ran over to her, helping her slowly up off the ground. She rubbed her hip. "How many times do we have to go over this?" she looked at his eyes. They really seemed to be filled with a genuine concern for her. She faltered and looked down at her knees. He smiled and moved his hand close to her face before pulling it back. She smiled and looked back up.

"Fine, but there had better be some high quality animal blood waiting on the table for me," she said standing. He opened the door for her and she stepped out of her prison.


	6. Unwanted Guests

He led her to a room that had no windows and even less furniture then her room. A small table and two chairs were by it. No one else was in the room at the current point so she walked over to one of the walls before running her hand against the wall.

"I can do the spell you want me to but the person will have to be in here first. Otherwise they will be trapped outside," he walked over to her.

"Why did you run your hand against the wall?" he ran his across it as well.

"To test what spell would work best. This one suits a basic blocking spell; it makes it harder to break. Others suit more complicated ones. Your witches used an easy one to break it took me mere seconds and barely any energy. Next time use people with more skill and talent," he chuckled as one of his followers came to the door.

"Sir" they turned to face him. "He is here," Klaus nodded.

"Send him in," he sat down. "When he comes in if you could just not make yourself seen until you've trapped him that would be fabulous," she looked up.

"Hide behind the door, in the corner," she moved into the shadows. In stepped the person. Once they stood opposite Klaus. She closed the door and put her hand against it and a wall was formed, it was invisible and impassable. She nodded and Klaus laughed.

"I have to say I am surprised you came. I thought of everyone it would be your older brother. So what can I do for you Stefan?" she walked out of the shadows as Stefan turned to face her.

"Stefan what, what are you doing. . . . . "She trailed off unsure what exactly to say. He raised one hand as a gesture of saying hello. Klaus clapped.

"So what is it that I can do for you," Stefan looked at him.

"You know exactly what," he said.

"Ah you mean the visitors I have sent to make sure you don't step out of line," she stepped over to them.

"Stefan what do you mean?" he turned to face her.

"You don't know?" she shook her head. "He's been having Elena, Damon, Bonnie, I almost everyone followed and making sure we knew it. They hurt Elena's brother because he tried to get them away from her," she walked to Klaus and slapped him across the face. Stefan looked shocked and Klaus smiled when he brought his head back up.

"Niklaus how could you?" he raised his shoulders and then stood.

"I needed to make sure they didn't try anything," he walked over to her. "Slap me again and I will kill someone," he walked over to Stefan. "Rosa, please leave so we can have a talk," she looked at Stefan.

"If I leave the spell leaves too," she then looked at Klaus. He nodded. "Fine but a warning you do anything to hurt them and I find out I will kill you Niklaus."


	7. Service

She paced the room outside and shot anyone who came near a dangerous look. Less than an hour had passed before she began to get worried. After another half hour she couldn't take it anymore and opened the door with a loud bang. She looked inside to see bags of blood all over the floor and rushed in. As she stepped in Stefan turned to face her, human blood covered all over his lips. She raced over and shoved Klaus away from him.

"Stefan, why did you do this?" she grabbed the half empty bag of blood from his hands and threw it across the room, leaving it burst on the wall. He looked up at her.

"I did it to protect them," she turned to Klaus.

"What did you make him do?" he shrugged and she turned to Stefan. "What did you have to do?" he looked at her.

"I made a deal. I will serve him for 100 hundred years in exchange for him to leave them alone," he turned to Klaus.

"We leave in the morning. You two are going to help me create my army," Rosa stood and generated a ball of flame in her hand. She moved it away from her and then suddenly flung it at the wall. It created a large scorch mark that covered most of the wall. She generated one more.

"Klaus," she stopped as he laughed.

"You finally called me Klaus," he stepped closer to her as she got rid of the ball of fire.

"Because I have lost all hope of you changing. I will not be a pawn for you to move at will neither will I let him be one," he grabbed her arm and held it so tight she let out a small gasp.

"He will do whatever I tell him to do for love. He is willing to die to protect the ones he loves. I personally think of that as courageous," he turned to face Stefan. "Leave us. There is a room down the corridor which someone will show you to. I will fetch you later," Stefan took one look at Rosa before nodding and walking out of the room. The door was closed behind him. Klaus released her hand slowly before sitting down. "Sit," he said to her. She remained standing.

"Klaus," she shook her head. "Saying your name like that feels wrong. You are and always will be Niklaus to me," he laughed.

"You said it yourself. You didn't know me. But I knew you. I think I was one of the only people you ever opened up to. You won't remember though because, I," he looked down at his hands. "I compelled you to forget it and I made sure even if you transitioned you would never remember what you had told me. What I had told you," she gasped.


	8. Secrets

"Wait, what exactly are you talking about?" she was clearly confused. He stood and walked over to her.

"Once, about two weeks after you had been staying with us you and I were walking through the garden. You used to always love it there, you said it was a way to escape the reality of what you truly lived in," she stepped backwards, almost tripping over her own feet.

"How do you remember that?" she struggled to say.

"I remember everything about you. Every word from every conversation. I just want you to remember that even though I will not tell you the conversation we had I know more about you then you think. It is what I love about you," she looked at him before stepping one step towards him.

"Klaus," she simply said. "Klaus, I don't understand you. You can be like this, the version I like, yet kill more people than anyone else and disregard others," he laughed.

"Because I learned that the best way to protect me was to only care for me. Apart from you I could care less about others. I want you to understand that because the truth is that you are the only one I have ever given regard to apart from myself. I learnt not to trust others and apart from you, no one else will be allowed near me. I just want you to remember what it feels like when we kiss," she gave a small laugh.

"Clearly you are just as confused as I because you seem to ramble on," he quickly closed the space between them and gently tilted her chin up towards his face.

"Why do you resist what you know is right?" she looked down but he lifted her head back up.

"Because I don't know you anymore and we both know that. I never knew you and whilst I admit I have feelings for you," she stopped mid-sentence and he smiled his cocky smile. Leaning down to her he kissed her. This time she did not put up a fight but instead went with the kiss. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Continuing to kiss her he ran one hand up her back. She stopped moving and he pulled back slightly.

"Come on we have some work to do," he walked out of the room and she put a hand against her head. She walked out of the room.


	9. Hybrid Madness

Klaus was sitting there when she opened her eyes. Sitting up from the bed, she looked at him. He raised a single eyebrow at her. Rubbing her forehead she stood and walked over to the door.

"I presume we are going somewhere," he laughed.

"Such good instincts," he said standing as well. "Come on we have work to do," he said walking out of the room. She followed behind and they met up with Stefan once they had walked for a while. She stood silent and followed behind them.

_Forward to after the hybrids fail to change in episode 3.2 "The Hybrid"_

"Why didn't they work?" yelled Klaus at the top of his voice. Stefan carried Ray in, dead. Klaus picked up a rock and threw it with inhuman strength. He stopped moving and then turned to face Stefan. "This is because of Elena. She needs to be dead for the hybrids to work. Tell me where she is!" yelled Klaus. "Or I will just go to Mystic Falls," at this Rosa could see Stefan get worried. She looked between the two and made a choice. He clutched his head in pain and Stefan turned to face her.

"Stefan, do you love Elena?" he looked at her. "Do you love her?" she repeated.

"Yes," he said in a small voice. She nodded.

"I will do this for you, but you will owe me," he nodded. She turned to face Klaus. Lifting his face up to hers, she looked straight into his eyes. "You will not remember a thing to do with Elena still being alive. As far as you are concerned Elena died when you drank from her," she said using compulsion. He blinked twice before smiling.

"As much as I like you being this close to me, I might hurt you since I'm angry. I need to know why," he stepped away. "Stefan clean this up then meet us at the car," he nodded as Klaus walked away. Presuming he meant for her to follow she walked behind him.

"Klaus, do you have any idea how it failed?" she said praying her own compulsion filled with magic had worked.

"No but I plan to find out," he turned to face her. "I don't think I've ever seen you care this much. Clearly you changed your mind. What was it?" he stopped walking and turned to face her. He laughed before speaking, "It was the kiss yesterday wasn't it."

"Did you enjoy wasting away those lives?" she said to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"They were werewolves and besides it isn't my fault it didn't work. Stupid curse. I don't get it I did everything right!" she looked at him. "Sorry. Come on let's get going."


	10. My Way of Apologizing

The next few days were spent preparing to travel. As every day passed Stefan seemed to become more distant, as though he was losing himself. Klaus also seemed to grow more distant, most likely through the loss of his hybrids. He visited her twice each day to ensure she did not skip out on her blood. At least during one of these he would try to convince her to take human blood. He thought that she would be more powerful and more useful. She didn't need it though, not that they knew.

"Klaus where are we going?" she said to him one morning.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," he replied. "Chicago. I have business and besides it is a romantic place or so I hear," he kissed her for the first time since the hybrids had failed. Pulling her head closer to his the space between the two decreased.

"Klaus," she whispered.

"I now miss you calling me Niklaus. It was like our own thing but I can live without it if it means you finally acknowledge we have a thing. So come on, pack up some things," she laughed.

"What things? I have three sets of clothes and that is it. If you really want to impress a girl I would suggest a credit card. With a large limit. That you pay for," she stepped out of the room as he laughed.

"I'll give you whatever you want if it makes you happy. As long as you behave yourself," she smiled before turning to face him.

"I know why you want to go to Chicago. What I don't get is why you don't simply ask me. I have more of a connection to the person you are looking for then anyone," he raised an eyebrow.

"One reason would be I do not want you to just be my source of information, you mean more than that to me, a lot more," she lowered her head.

"Just remember Klaus that no matter what happens I still will make sure I keep the majority of people safe. It is my way of saying sorry to the world for who I am," he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need to apologize? I mean you do not drink human blood, you protect others so why?" she looked down once more.

"Vampires are creatures against nature. Witches are supposed to protect nature and the balance of the universe which vampires wreck. Somehow I became both but I worry about what I am meant to do with my life. Even now after centuries. The only time I have ever felt right was when I was with you," he smiled.

"Admit it. You need me just as much as I need you," she smiled and looked back up at him.

"So, who exactly are we going to see?" she said as she walked away from him.

"Another witch, who hopefully can fix my problems," he stepped in front of her to show her the way to go.

"Great, I love visiting relatives."


	11. Farewell

Klaus did not let her near the witch and kept her far away enough so that she could not hear their conversation. Within a couple of minutes she was bored. Although she had been alone for so many years she had always had something to do and now she seemed to be spending more and more time doing absolutely nothing. When she heard a loud clang she smiled. Clearly the meeting had not gone well and Klaus was angry and what she was about to say would make everything worse. He stormed over to her only relaxing about to steps away.

"Stefan, go back to the apartment I will meet you there," he nodded and walked off. She looked down at the ground.

"Klaus I need to talk to you and I have a feeling it is not a conversation you will enjoy," he laughed.

"Alright then if that is what you want. Come with me," he took her hand and held it tightly. They walked around until they found a place to sit.

"Klaus I," he held up a hand.

"I know what you are going to say," she raised an eyebrow. "You want to help," she shook her head.

"Klaus I have to leave. As of now we are officially over. Goodbye," she went to stand up before an iron clad grip held her down. With the same arm Klaus dragged her out of sight of everyone else.

"You seriously think that you can just say that?" she nodded. He simply laughed.

"I mean it. Farewell Niklaus," she raised her hand to his forehead. Once she placed a single finger on it he slumped to the floor unconscious. Before she left a single tear ran down the side of her face. "I will always love you," she turned from the street waiting until she could see a taxi. Once she waved it down and stepped in she sighed.

"Where to miss?" said the cab driver turning to face her.

"As far away from here as possible. As fast as possible," she said, turning her head towards the window. In only a few minutes Klaus would awaken and the trouble will start.

"Miss, I need an address," he said turning to face her.

"The airport, get me there quick and I will double your pay," she realized that she probably shouldn't have said that because the man's foot did not leave the pedal the whole time.

"Goodbye," she whispered under her breath.


	12. Return

_3.14 Dangerous Liaisons just as the originals are about to drink the wine laced with Elena's blood_

Klaus took the goblet from the tray, Caroline stood to his left. Just as he was about to raise it to his lips he heard something in his head. _"Niklaus, do not," _he halted as he heard a voice in his head, it sounded too much like Rosa. _"Niklaus, pretend to drink the wine. Please do not," _he knew better than to ignore this so he did as the voice told him. Everyone finished the drinks and the music started up once more. A fast paced waltz began and everyone turned as a loud ruckus sounded outside. As the noise stopped the doors opened. A single foot in a red heeled shoe stepped forward. Klaus' eyes traced up until he saw a red dress that had a slit up to one of the woman's thighs. Her hair hung dead straight at her sides. Klaus raised his eyebrows and then struggled to stay still when he saw the persons face. Drawing his gaze away from her he looked between Elijah and Kol. Both looked shocked, particularly Kol whose mouth was slowly reaching lower. She stepped down, people parting to allow her to get through. After a short amount of time the band started up again and people forgot that she was there. Elena moved towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she said to which Rosa smiled.

"Fixing a problem," she stepped away but then turned back.

"I am truly sorry about Stefan, I did whatever I could to save him but I had no luck," she continued to walk forward. Klaus appeared in front of her. Before she could say anything he grabbed ahold of her arm and dragged her onto the back porch. No one else was near.

"What the hell were you thinking leaving like that?" he shouted and she raised an eyebrow.

"I had something to take care of," she replied her voice. He grabbed ahold of her neck.

"Something to take care of? You left me, I worried about you all this time and you had something to take care of?" she began to slightly splutter.

"Niklaus, please let go," she raised her hands and clasped them around his. His grip slightly lessened but still was around her neck. He raised one hand and brushed her cheek.

"I missed you more than anything else," he whispered, his words brushing against her skin.

"I missed you too, why do you think I came back?" she smiled but stepped back. "But how is Kol, Finn, Rebecca, Elijah and more importantly your mother still alive?" he turned away from her.

"I have not been completely honest with you."


	13. Owed Dance

"The truth is the only brother I ever killed was the one you saw. White Oak splinter straight into his heart. The rest I used the daggers on," she nodded.

"So they were alive but not able to move," he nodded.

"I am sorry for lying to you but there is one more thing," she looked at him."You were not the first vampire we created however you are the oldest apart from us. My oldest brother created some. However we discovered when I killed him that they had all died. I am sorry but I did not think it was that important, and you are still the first vampire to ever have my blood in," she sat down on a bench.

"It was a shock that's all. I thought Kol had died long ago, and Elijah I would never see again," he sat beside her.

"How do you know about Rebecca though? We never introduced you to her," Rosa smiled.

"I learnt a lot in a small amount of time, let me put it that way," he stood offering her his hand. She took it. "Where are we going?" she said as he led her back inside.

"As I recall it you promised to dance with me and still have not," she smiled.

"I can't believe you remember that," they moved towards the dance floor.

"Do you not remember me saying that I remember everything to do with you," he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He held her close as they began to sway from side to side.

"Kol is staring at us isn't he," she said to which he smiled.

"It might be because of that incredible dress. I don't think I have ever seen anyone look that great," she smiled.

"Always the charmer Niklaus," she spun around. As the song came to an end she stepped backwards.

"Come with me," Klaus said to her holding onto one hand tightly. He led her up the stairs and into a room. The wall was covered with drawings.

"Are these all yours?" he nodded. She moved towards them. "They are amazing," he smiled.

"Wait here," he moved away as something caught her eye. She moved over to one of the drawings. It was unmistakably the girl he had been with earlier, Caroline if she remembered her name correctly. She looked around slightly more to see a few other drawings. Pulling them off she turned as Klaus came back in.

"Almost everyone has left now so I presume it won't be long until Kol comes….." she threw the drawings at him.

"I can't believe you," she said and walked past him moving towards the staircase.

"Wait," he ran fast so he was in front of her. "I swear nothing happened," she shook her head in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter nothing happened. There are pictures of her on your wall, pictures you drew!" she shoved past him. It looked as though everyone had suddenly disappeared as they neared the bottom of the staircase. "I can't believe all these years, decades, that I fell for you," she reached the bottom step.

"Rosa, I swear she does not mean anything to me," she turned as stepped back up towards him.

"Clearly she does otherwise there would not be pictures all over your wall," she moved back down but Klaus pulled her back. "You are nothing more than a worthless, lying vampire," she spat the words at him. Using his strength he slapped her across the face, which sent her flying to the bottom of the stairs and halfway across the floor. Looking up at him she winced in pain.

"You always had a terrible anger problem," said a voice as it stepped in. She turned to look at there face.

"Kol."


	14. Brotherly Love

He put out a hand to help her up. "Stay out of this brother," said Klaus as he walked over.

"No," he replied as she stood.

"It is alright Kol, I can manage him," Kol smiled.

"Nice to see you again too Rosa," she turned to face him.

"It's been awhile," she said.

"That it has," he replied.

"Kol leave. I need to talk to Rosa," Kol whipped around to face his brother.

"No. You clearly are not in control of your anger," he said as Klaus smirked.

"I guess I will just have to make you leave than," he launched at Kol, throwing his fist at his face more than once.

"You guys are such idiots," said Rosa before focusing on their minds. Both fell to the ground, clutching their heads in pain. "Niklaus, we are over and let me make that clear," she released Kol from her power but left Klaus. "This time when you wake up, I promise that I will not be coming back to you again," he winced as she stepped closer.

"But I love," he did not say another word as he fell unconscious. Rosa stepped away from him, moving towards the door.

"Rosa, wait!" yelled Kol after her.

"Not in the mood Kol," she said as she stepped out the door into the cool air.

"Just wait a second," he ran in front of her. "Are you alright?" he said.

"Do you really think that after all this, the idea of me being even remotely alright is plausible?" she said to him turning to face him.

"Well no, but nowadays it is something people ask. I'm worried about you though. And since when could you use magic?" she smiled slightly.

"Always I guess. I never found out though until after I turned. Don't ask how I kept my powers, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, which I don't. I will never trust any of you again, not even Elijah," she began to walk away but Kol reached out for her arm.

"That's a bit harsh. You don't even really know me," she looked down at his hand than smiled wickedly.

"And you do not know me," he clutched his head in pain. "No one does." He fell to the ground and she stepped away. "I'm done playing nice."


	15. Finding Her

She moved into the small apartment she had rented slamming the door behind her. Falling to the floor she burst into tears, hiding her head in her hands. She stayed like that for hours, knowing that Klaus would not wake up for many hours to come. Tears continually streamed down the side of her face as she moved from the floor towards the bedroom. Pulling out the suitcase she had brought with her she opened a book. Drying her eyes she opened the book, flipping through the pages until the morning sun rose.

_Switch Point of View_

He moved a hand towards his head as he stood from the floor, still in his suit from last night.

"You are finally awake," said Elijah, who was sitting at the bottom of the staircase. "You really mucked this one up big time," he said standing.

"Where is she?" said Klaus, looking around the room.

"Your guess is as good as mine brother. Although I must say how stupid you are, making a girl like Rosa angry," Klaus turned and ran over to him, clasping his hands tight around his neck.

"You would do well not to anger me brother," he released him.

"It was that other girl wasn't it?" Klaus turned to him. "The other girl you liked the look of. Stupid of you, thinking she wouldn't find out," Klaus scowled at him.

"Where is Kol? I am going to…" he didn't finish.

"Destroy me?" said Kol walking in.

"Where is she Kol? Tell me now!" he said.

"I have no idea. She left me on the side of the road to wake up only minutes ago. I blame you. Oh, and since when was she a witch? Isn't she like an impossible situation?" Klaus ignored him, moving towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" said Elijah.

"To find her."

_Switch Point of View_

She changed into more comfortable clothes and wiped her face clear of any sign that she had been crying. Knowing that Klaus would search for her, she decided the best thing that she could do was leave Mystic Falls. She packed up her few belongings into a suitcase and placed it outside the door. Moving back inside, she removed all the spells that she had placed upon arriving. Closing the door behind her she turned around to see Klaus standing in front of her.

"Let me explain," he said to her.

"Explain what? The moment I leave you just latch yourself onto the next pretty little vampire you can find? I get it so go run off to her," she picked up her bags but Klaus put out a hand to stop her from moving any further.

"It is not like that. Please Rose, listen to me," she laughed.

"You think I believe any of the dribble you tell me?" she tried to step forward.

"Then I am sorry," she looked at him before she felt her head go faint.

"What did you," she never finished and fell to the floor unconscious. Klaus picked her up in his arms.

"Grab her bags," he said to the witch who stepped out. They nodded and moved out of the building with no one noticing. Klaus lay her in the back of the car, his hand lingered on her face for a moment.

"Hurry up and get us back to the house," the witch nodded as they drove back. Using a back entrance he carried her into a room underneath the house that was small and contained only a bed, with no windows and a steel door that even a vampire would struggle to break through. He placed her down on the bed, as her eyelids began to flutter. As he moved away from her she woke up holding her hand against her head.

"At least you had a half decent witch knock me out this time," she sat up on the bed and looked at him.

"Rosa I need to explain everything to you," she held her hand up.

"I don't want to hear it. Why do you have this room though?" he shrugged.

"Always useful to have a prison area in a house, especially when you have many enemies," she stood from the bed.

"And you made the mistake of making me one of those."


	16. My Bite is Worse

"Oh come on, I wouldn't say we were enemies. Considering the fact that you don't know everything," she laughed.

"I get it. You are a guy who likes attention and someone to divert the attention onto. I just can't believe that I was stupid enough to fall for it after all these years. So I hope you and your new toy have a great relationship and that she cherishes it, because it will not last long," she stood from the bed and moved towards the door.

"You aren't leaving," she turned to face him.

"You think you can stop me?" she said as he stepped towards her.

"Yes, I think I can," she laughed.

"And how?" he moved one hand towards her face, although she flinched away.

"The same way I first managed to get you to stay. You leave, attempt to or hurt me and a town will become a massacre sight," she stared straight into his eyes with a fierceness he had never seen her wear before.

"I would stop you well before you got to even one person," she said.

"You underestimate me. You know that I have access to more hybrids and there are always more soldiers. Now be a good girl and sit down," he didn't realize what he had said until it came tumbling out of his mouth. With a wicked grin Rosa moved around him.

"Good? You expect me to behave? Is that really all you think of me as? I may simply be a pet in your eyes but I feel I should warn you. You made the mistake of choosing me as an enemy and my bark is nowhere near as bad as my bite. I would watch your back Niklaus, because you made me heartless, you made me cold. And you ever try anything like that, or try to get to me I can promise you I will get immense pleasure from making sure you cannot do any harm to anyone," she moved towards the door and opened it.

"We only ever talked, and she always turned me down," he said to her. She turned.

"Then I hope you cherish the feeling of denial because that is all I will ever give you," she walked outside and closed the door behind her, leaving Klaus standing by himself.

"And I hope you realized you called me Niklaus," he murmured as he walked to the door and opened it. She was already long gone. As she stepped up from the cellar she could hear someone move towards her. A pair of arms, too delicate to be a man's, stretched around her in an attempt to hold her still. Whilst there was some power behind them she had enough to get out of the hold. It was clear that the person was a vampire so she focused on their mind and she could hear the pain it was causing them. Turning around she saw a girl with blonde hair lying there.

"Rebecca, nice to meet you," she released her.

"I would say the same for you but that wasn't the nicest greeting I have ever had," she stood up from the ground.

"Confront me again and I swear you will be saying that experience now was fun. Excuse me," she shoved past Rebecca.

"My brother was his best when he was near you," she said as Rosa reached the door. "He was the most humane. They all were," Rosa turned to face her.

"Goodbye Rebecca," she said and walked out the door. A few seconds later Klaus was standing by Rebecca.

"What did she say to you? What did you say to her? Where did she go?" Rebecca turned to face Klaus.

"I don't like her. She was the one who drove the wedge between all of you, even Elijah. However she is very clearly hurt by you. Unless you want Kol, Finn or Elijah to move in, I would figure out a way to make it up to her. As for finding her, have fun," Rebecca walked away, leaving him standing by himself.

"She is mine," he whispered.


	17. Black Out

_Takes place during 3.18 "The Murder of One"_

Rosa paced the length of the room, crossing it in mere seconds. Two weeks had passed and she still had no idea what was going to happen. There was something she had to do, but she did not know how. How do you tell a person the full truth when you don't even know it yourself? She took a deep breath. She had to tell Elena the truth, not just about her but also about Niklaus. It was the only way they stood a chance at beating them. Moving downstairs she walked out the front of the hotel, her only bag of belongings in hand and threw them into her rental car before getting behind the seat. Currently she guessed Elena would be with the Salvatore brothers, at least Stefan if not his counterpart Damon. She could help Stefan as long as he would allow her. She drove to the old boarding house and could tell the wards had been taken down. She slammed the door behind her and moved towards the door step. Remembering her manners, she knocked at the door. Minutes later Damon appeared at the door.

"Sorry for the long wait," he said and she smiled.

"No worries," he laughed and she raised her eyebrow.

"You used a very modern term. All the other times I have heard you speak you have retained that old manner of speaking," she looked at him.

"As you just did?" he stepped aside to let her in.

"Yes," he said smiling.

"It comes naturally to me. Though I may make an effort to keep my talk 'up to date' around humans, around vampires I see little to no need," she stepped inside.

"Can I at least ask what you are doing here?" she smiled.

"I need to see Elena. Is she here?" Damon looked at Rosa.

"As if she wouldn't be. She has been trying to fix Stefan, not that there is anything to fix. He is himself when drinking human blood," rolling her eyes she walked into the main lounge.

"Human blood has a weird taste in my opinion. Animal blood has a more fulfilling taste," Damon laughed.

"Yes well you are the one anomaly. The witch vampire who defies all laws of the supernatural," he said in a spooky voice. Rosa turned to face him.

"Don't you forget it," her eyes glinted red.

"Elena," yelled out Damon. She heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What Damon?" she stopped moving when she saw Rosa. "Hi," she raised a hand.

"Hello. How, how are you?" Rosa could sense her nervousness.

"I'm fine. Don't worry with the small talk though I came here to help. With Stefan," Rosa also could see the pain in her eyes.

"How?" she smiled.

"I can help stop the craving for human blood on such an extreme level, though he will still need blood to survive. And Elena, Damon has a point. Human blood will allow him to protect you better," Elena and Damon looked at each other. "What have you done?" said Rosa.

"We killed Finn," said Elena and she could see Rosa stumble slightly.

"You what?" she moved back towards a seat and sat down. At that moment a loud crash happened at the door. Rosa's head began to spin and she couldn't see anything straight. It looked like Stefan had appeared and he and Damon were fighting off vampires. Suddenly the two vampires they were fighting dropped down to the ground and at that moment she blacked out.


	18. More Than You

Klaus ran towards the Salvatore boarding house. They would be able to explain something, at least to do with his brother's disappearance. Perhaps they would, most unwilling, help him track down Rosa. He reached the door and knocked. He couldn't get into the house, but that wouldn't stop him from killing other people until they let him in. Someone's footsteps were extremely loud as they moved to open the door. Elena pulled the door open but when she saw it was Klaus quickly closed it.

"Elena open this door or I will kill your brother," he knew this would get to her. He was correct as a moment later she opened the door.

"What do you want?" he smiled.

"Where is she?" Elena looked over her shoulder. Klaus immediately knew something was up. "I swear Elena, if you do not tell me you will have no one left to talk to ever," he could see her worry grow.

"Damon!" she yelled out. He rushed over to her.

"Klaus," said Damon.

"He wants Rosa," Klaus smirked.

"She is here isn't she," all three turned as Stefan walked down the corridor, Rosa's body in his arms. Klaus' mouth dropped. "Rosa?" he whispered. His face turned from one of sadness to one full of anger. "What the hell did you do to her?" he yelled pressing his fists against the doorway, unable to enter.

"We don't know, but it might have something to do with Finn's death. Something similar happened to them," Elena pointed at the vampires' bodies. "The only difference is they are dead. She doesn't appear to be," Klaus scowled.

"Give her to me or I swear you will all die," Elena looked at her. "I will not hurt her, she means more to me than any of you and I will find out what happened. I will give you one more chance. Give her to me," Stefan passed her through the door and Klaus quickly grabbed her in his arms.

_I couldn't believe he had just done that to her. Her limp body lay in my arms and I couldn't shake the feeling of danger. What if she didn't transition? Her face looked peaceful, her eyes were closed._ _I ran my hand against her cheek, her beauty could only be described as beautiful and now she was being forced into being something which I didn't want to happen yet. If she didn't wake up then my brother had better beware or I would kill him. Anything for her._

He ran his hand against her cheek.

"I hold you responsible for this," said Klaus not removing his eyes from her. "Figure out a way to fix this or else I promise you will all regret it," he looked up only briefly. "You have two days. A good place to start would be with Bonnie. For every hour after midnight on the second day you fail, I will drop a body by your front door. Tick tock," he moved away from them. The moment he was well away from them he collapsed to the ground and tears streamed down the edge of his face. "Rosa," he whispered.

_I stood over my brother's charred body. The small white oak stake had disintegrated the moment it hit his stomach. She had disappeared and I wouldn't be able to catch her, she would be running on pure adrenaline. A tear ran down the side of my face, soon followed by another. My brother's death was not worth mourning, but losing her was. I could hear them approaching well before they were within my eyesight._

"_Niklaus," whispered Kol. "What have you done?" I became enraged._

"_What have I done? It is you that are responsible for this!"_

Klaus opened the door to the house, carefully lifting her inside.

"Klaus is that you?" he heard Elijah say. He walked down the steps, Kol not too far behind. "What," he stopped talking and staggered slightly when he saw her. Klaus didn't stop moving and walked past them up the steps. He carried her to his room, gently placing her on the bed.

"What happened?" said Kol moving to stand beside Klaus, grabbing her hand. Klaus pulled Koll's hand away from her.

"I want to find out more so than you."


	19. Witches

Klaus sat there staring at her for the next three hours, each second passing he hoped she would wake up. She looked like she was in pain, her eyes were wide with hurt. Her skin was not like most vampires when they died, so he knew she was not dead.

"Damn witches," he said, and a light bulb went off in her head. "Witches!" he jumped up. moving outside he raced to find Elijah.

"Niklaus, are you alright?" he said looking with worry at his brother.

"Watch Rosa's," Klaus didn't add the word body on the end. "I think I know how to solve this problem," he moved down and out the front door. Of course he had kept track of everyone important in Mystic Falls so he knew exactly where to go. The moment she saw him, she looked like she might run but one flash of his 'I dare you' smirk and she remained still.

"What do you want Klaus?" she said.

"Bonnie, I'm sure you know exactly what I want. And you will figure out how to do it or I swear the balance of nature will be heavily tipped in the vampire's favor. Perhaps you need convincing let us see," Klaus looked around at people.

"I don't know if I can help in any way," said Bonnie.

"Can't you talk to the witches? The dead ones I mean. If anyone knows how to help her, it will be them," Klaus smiled. "You have two days, and then my first victim," Klaus looked around once more. His eyes stopped to rest on a woman, holding a two year old child. Bonnie immediately picked up on what he was saying.

"I'll try my hardest," Klaus laughed.

"You have two days," Bonnie scowled before walking away. Klaus looked back towards the woman. She looked slightly like Rosa, her hair shade and eyes were close but not as beautiful. He was forced to look away as he heard footsteps.

"Hey there," said Damon and Klaus turned to face him.

"I'm not in the mood," said Klaus walking away.

"Actually I was just going to ask if you knew anything about how to help her," Klaus raised an eyebrow as he continued to walk.

"Why would you care?" replied Klaus.

"Are you forgetting the little detail that she saved my life?" said Damon.

"Yes, she always was, is, a sensitive and helpful person," Damon laughed.

"She is too good for you," said Damon and Klaus scowled.

"I have known her much longer then you and trust me when I say she has a dark side," Klaus stopped moving and turned to face him. "Goodbye Damon, and don't bother me again," he walked off.

"_Niklaus where are we going?" Rosa asked me once more as we walked through the gardens._

"_I will not tell you simply because you continue to ask," I replied with a cheeky grin. She looked even more beautiful today then she normally did. The dark blue of her layered skirts and corset were perfect against her fair skin and dark hair._

"_Niklaus please, I have been here long enough to know when one of you is lying to me," I couldn't help but smile._

"_I have not actually lied to you for I never told you where we were going," she smiled in response to my statement._

"_Oh this is beautiful," she said when we reached our destination. The lake was beautiful though she was more so. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" I nodded. "It reminds me of," she stopped._

"_What?" I asked. Her sudden stop in the conversation intrigued me to say the least._

"_This reminds me of where I grew up, after my parents' deaths," I raised an eyebrow._

"_With that man?" she shook her head._

"_Before I lived with that man," I could hear the disgust in her voice at the mention of him. "There was a couple that took me in. However the couple did not get along as well as a couple should. The husband abused the wife constantly and one day killed her. No one knew of course, except for me. I, I couldn't help my rage and I," she took a deep breath. "I killed him, I don't know how but I killed him," tears poured down her cheeks and I quickly moved to wipe them away._

"_He might have hurt you, you did the right thing," she looked down at my hand on her cheek._

"_I didn't do it for my own safety, I did it because of my anger. I wanted to see him suffer," she took a deep breath. "I felt this darkness build up inside of me and then I released it all at once," I felt the need to embrace her tightly in my arms. All of us understood that need, and we had done much worse because of it. "Every day I think about this, every day I regret it and every day I feel the darkness inside of me, just waiting to come out. It drives me close to insanity," I felt bad for her, I could see how much trouble this had caused her. with a deep breath I used my hand to hold her eyes so they looked into mine._

"_You will forget having any of these feelings. The man died with his wife in a natural way. You will never be able to remember this no matter what happens to you," I said to her ensuring compulsion was heavily influencing her. This would be what was best for her._

Klaus proceeded back to the house and sat by Rosa's body. He picked up one of her hands and held it tight in his.

"I know that the darkness is still within you, I know that. But you are more important to me than anything else and I will always ensure you remain alive after this. I promise to no matter what protect you with my life."


	20. Awake

The moment the knock at the door sounded Klaus raced down the stairs. Bonnie stood on the door step as the other alive originals gathered around. What a family they made. Two both whom liked one girl, one who was a friend to the girl and the other was a girl who didn't know if she liked or hated the girl.

"According to the witches' spirits the only way to bring her back is to give her original blood. Part of her was emptied but because she had other blood in her she survived. They suggest both Rebecca and Elijah give her blood to help increase her survival rate as you are killed," Klaus scowled.

"So as long as one of us lives, and gives her more of our blood, she remains alive," Bonnie laughed.

"As alive as a vampire can be yes. I don't know why but the witches want to make sure she continues to live. I held up my end of the bargain Klaus, I expect you to do the same," Bonnie walked away and Klaus closed the door.

"So let me get this straight I have to give her some of my blood?" Rebecca laughed. "I'll do it only because I don't want to have to put up with more family drama then necessary," she stepped to the side.

"Of course I will do it, she is my friend," said Elijah.

"Come on then," said both Klaus and Kol at the same time, which resulted in them staring at each other with an evil glare.

"Stop it you two," said Rebecca before walking up the stairs. Elijah followed with both Klaus and Kol hot on their tails. They moved into the room where her body was.

"Don't give her too much Rebecca, I'll go straight after you," Rebecca nodded and bit into her wrist. The blood dropped onto Rosa's lips. She moved to the side as Elijah stepped forward, his blood fell on top. They watched as the blood seeped into her lips, colour returned to her cheeks. However her eyes remained closed and she did not move.

"Why isn't this working?" yelled Klaus.

"Perhaps she doesn't have enough blood in her system," said Kol. Without a moment of hesitation Klaus bit into his wrist and placed it against her mouth. A few seconds her eyes suddenly opened and she sat up. She pulled back.

"What, what happened?" she said, and Klaus quickly embraced her in a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" said Elijah.

"Yeah, I'm," she fell back slightly.

"Do you need blood?" asked Elijah and she just managed a slight nod.

"Animal," said Klaus and Elijah ran to get some.

"Stay with me Rosa," Klaus said. "Stay with me," he pulled her head up towards his.

"Here," said Elijah as he ran back in and passed Klaus the bottle of blood. He undid the top and poured the contents down her throat.

"Better," she said smiling. Kol moved across to her.

"You had us worried there," he reached out for her hand.

"Back off Kol," said Klaus.

"You," replied Kol.

"Both of you back off," said Rosa standing up. "I almost died, I am not in the mood to sit through a fight between you two," she moved to the door.

"Thank you," she said to Elijah and Rebecca, both of them nodded.

"I'll walk you out," said Elijah. They moved out the door.

"My head is killing me," she put her hand up against her temple.

"Listen, I know you are going through a rough patch with Klaus and I don't think you have ever liked Kol but," Elijah looked at her. "Cut them some slack, especially Klaus. He spent the past day sitting by your side and making sure he figured out a way to bring you back. Kol was completely depressed, he couldn't be moved from his room. They both really seem to care about you. Even if you choose to be with one of them, the other will never give up," she sighed as they reached the front door.

"I know."


	21. Darkness

Elijah's words ran over and over in her head.

_Even if you choose to be with one of them, the other will never give up_

By choosing Klaus, who would be the only one she could ever choose, she might start World War Three. Two immortal vampires, who could create armies with ease, fighting for the love of a girl. Sounded like a best seller novel to Rosa. Klaus had always been the only one she ever had thought of in any romantic way out of all the brothers. He had always been the kindest, until recently at least. Kol had something about him that made him unbearable, he was too charming to be trustworthy.

"Over here," she quickly turned her head as a voice spoke to her from the darkness. No one stood there.

"Over here," said a completely different voice.

"No over here," said another new voice. Suddenly what felt like a million of them flooded into her ears. She tried to cover her ears with her hands but it did not work. The voices continued to bombard her, each one saying the exact same thing, trying to get her attention.

"Enough!" she said, her voice sounded darker with that shout. The voices were quickly silenced and the last whispers disappeared on a breeze that was stirring. She fell to her knees, digging her fingernails into the soft grass. When she raised her hands it was impossible to miss. They were shrouded in a dark mist, the last time she had seen it

"_You killed her!"_

"_And if I did? You will bite your tongue! I am your father!"_

She lowered her hands back down to the ground as she felt the two worlds, one reality and the other from her past slip together.

"_I am your father!" I could feel the anger swelling in me._

"_You are no more my father then I am your daughter!" he moved towards me, and brought his hand across my cheek with one swift move._

"_You shall treat me the respect I deserve. I took you in out of the kindness of my heart!" he brought his hand around, ready to strike me once more._

"_No you did not," I reached out to his throat, my hands veiled in a dark black mist. The moment they touched his throat he started to choke, and it was mere seconds before his dead body slumped to the floor._

"Argh!" screamed Rosa, clutching her head once more in pain.

"_You will forget having any of these feelings. The man died with his wife in a natural way. You will never be able to remember this no matter what happens to you," said Niklaus to me, though I was unaware at that moment in time._

The pain suddenly disappeared as she heard something approach from behind her.

"Are you Rosa?" she turned in a robotic type movement, unable to control herself. "Klaus sent me to find you," she grinned wickedly and stepped towards him. It was clear that he was one of Niklaus' hybrids.

"And if I am?" the hybrid faltered slightly at the sound of her voice. It seemed to echo in the air around them, an evil tone seeped through each word. She stepped closer, the mist spreading over her.

"He wants to talk to you," the hybrid was now cautious.

"I am sure he can find me himself and tell me," and she darted out at the hybrid with her vampire speed. He was fast, like all hybrids, but she was faster. The moment her skin made contact with his, his death warrant was signed. The veins in his body slowly became more visible and his skin changed to a grey shade. "I do not think you will be able to give him that message though, you may want to write it down," she kicked his body, so it was face down. She brushed her hands on her clothes and walked away her eyes in the darkness looked like holes set in a milky ocean.


	22. The Light

She stumbled down the path, unable to keep the mist from spreading behind her.

"Rosa!" she turned once more to see Klaus standing there. He faltered slightly when he saw her. Her eyes, they were soulless.

"Hello Klaus," she smiled.

"This is not who you are. Remember, remember who you are. You are the girl I love," she blinked.

"I was!" though her voice changed from one word to the next.

"You do not kill people, no matter who they are. Not even hybrids," she reached to her head.

"Klaus?" she said as though she was waking up in an unknown place. "Ah!" she screamed out in pain.

"Rosa, you are alright. Everything is fine just, remain calm," Klaus moved towards her.

"Stay back," she said, beginning to cry. "If I touch you with this," she held up her hand but didn't get to finish her sentence.

"You would not hurt me. Because no matter how guilty I am of being bad, you always see the good in a person. You have the power to forgive people, not the power to hold it against them. Please be who you are," she rached to her head.

"I can't!" she said screaming.

"You can. Rosa I love you, and you can fight this," she fell to the ground.

"Niklaus," she murmured.

"I am here," he said, moving to her side.

"You compelled me to forget," she took a deep breath. "To forget what I did to him," a tear ran down her cheek.

"I did it because you needed me to," he also started to tear up. "Rosa, please I can't lose you. Not again, not ever again," she struggled to stand.

"I do not ever want to leave you Niklaus, but you," she finally stood up. "Some of the things you do, and the way you act make me think that you truly do not care about me. And I can't," she stopped talking and pressed her hands tight against her temple.

"I always cared for you, I always loved you. Please, believe me," the mist gathered around Rosa. "I love you Rosa," the mist disappeared all at once leaving them standing alone.

"I love you Niklaus." She said, her voice returned to normal.

"I know you do. Why else would you keep coming back to me?" she laughed.

"I don't know what just happened," she said as Klaus reached for her hand. She grasped his tightly and pulled him to her. "Thank you for saving me from the darkness," he laughed.

"One of us has to be light, and it has to be you. It is the only way we balance out each other. I will always be there for you. We belong together," he brought his lips to hers, softly pressing them. "Will this always happen, when one of you," she couldn't finish.

"It doesn't matter, because it will not happen," he held her tight.

"It was so painful. It was like there were a million voices in my head, and then there was just plain blackness. Like the world was a place of evil with no good. It hurt so much,"' a tear ran down her cheek at the memory.

"At least you finally admitted to loving me," he said, brushing her cheek.

"I always loved you. Always."


	23. Home

"Come home with me. You need blood and rest," she nodded as Klaus helped her walk back in the direction they came from.

"Why was it me?" said Rosa.

"Excuse me?" replied Klaus.

"You are an immortal vampire who can also turn into a werewolf. Not to mention rather good looking, rich and powerful. Many girls, both human and vampire would crave the chance to be with you. Why was it me?" Klaus smiled brushing a strand of ear behind her ear.

"You were the first girl I ever fell in love with. There was something different about you, and you made me feel free to be myself. Perhaps that is why when you fled I changed so much. Because I felt the one person who knew the true me was gone. And I was lost for many centuries after that. You were the only one to love me, for me and as cheesy as it sounds even I need someone like that," she smiled.

"I am glad you open up to me, because you are not going to open up to anyone else, that is for certain. Niklaus, even when your brothers fought over me, it was only ever you," he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Kol will be disappointed to hear that. Though I doubt it will result in him giving up," Klaus moved away from her. "He will not give up trust me. You are too good to give up," they reached the house.

"Well, I hope you are ready for this," she said as they moved towards the door.

"If Kol tries anything I will kill him," she raised her eyebrows.

"Niklaus," he faced her. "You will not kill anyone," she said.

"Well I suppose I couldn't kill him without putting you through a lot of pain. Fine, but that doesn't mean I will not make him suffer. He has to stay away from you," she rolled her eyes.

"Niklaus you need to manage your anger," she said.

"Look who is talking!" he said and she gave him a death stare.

"I have no control over that, it is the darkness not me," she stepped ahead of him.

"Sorry," he said as they reached the house.

"Don't test me Niklaus. I may not be able to control myself again," she said and opened the door. Before Rosa had taken two steps inside Kol and Elijah appeared.

"Rosa, are you alright?" said Elijah before Kol could speak.

"Currently yes thank you Elijah," Rosa looked over at Kol. "Kol, we will talk later but not now," Klaus disappeared for a moment before coming back with a bottle of blood for her.

"I'll take you to the guest room," said Klaus, his eyes not leaving Kol's. She tugged on his arm, trying to stop them from attacking each other.

"Come on Klaus," she said quickly and using her vampire strength dragged him away.


	24. Esther's Voice

**I just want to give a special thanks to ****HermioneandMarcus and****Neptune19 for their continued reviews. They really do make me smile.**

Rosa lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. This was all too much for her to take in. From the moment she had become a vampire and retained her powers her entire existence had been a big question mark.

"_We know you question why you exist," _said a voice. Rosa quickly opened her eyes but no one was in the room. _"You will not be able to see us for we are in the realm of the no longer living," _Rosa sighed.

"Great more to complicate my life," she said.

"_We are not going to complicate it. You ask questions, some of which we can answer. You maintained your powers because of the unique combination of blood within your system at the point of transformation. However there is another reason. You are the only one who can stop Niklaus without killing him. Vampires are becoming a regular occurrence, and we as the original council are beginning to realize nature is adjusting to their existence. However we do not condone their killing of humans and never will. So we leave you with two options. Klaus is one of the worse vampires in existence and with him being part werewolf he is an abomination," _Rosa shook her head.

"Niklaus is not an abomination. He has problems yes, but an abomination would not be capable of love," she said, though it felt weird talking to no one in the room.

"_Your first option is to kill every original vampire and leave Klaus for last. He loves you enough to keep the blood in you strong enough to kill him as well," _Rosa shook her head once more.

"Get out of my head. I will not kill Niklaus for some witches who I do not know. No doubt Esther is one of you," Rosa tried to get the voice to leave but it seemed like it was in control.

"_You forget your place!" _yelled the voice, she pressed her hands against her head at the volume. _"We let you live, exist. You are a witch before everything else. You have a duty to protect the balance of nature!" _the sound of the voice changed slightly. She had only ever heard Esther speak once before, and that was not even in reality. However she would recognize the voice no matter what.

"Esther, get out of my head!" yelled Rosa. She turned as the door to her room was flung open. Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebecca all rushed into the room.

"_It is not only I in your head. You must make a choice. You know the first. The second option is show Klaus how to live with compassion. From there my other children will learn. We witches will be watching and should you not complete the second option soon, the darkness will return," _Rosa clutched her head as a small tendril of darkness snaked across to the window.

"Rosa am I okay to….." Klaus didn't finish as Rosa nodded.

"I thought your mother was dead, again. Can't she just die for good?" said Rosa with a sigh.

"_I am dead. However I serve on the council of witches," _said the voice once more in her head.

"Shut the hell up Esther!" she yelled once more. Klaus moved to her side.

"Can she hear us?" he said.

"_At this distance yes," _said the voice. Rosa muttered something under her breath and the voice disappeared.

"I really hate your mother."


	25. War

Rosa sat down in the middle of the couch and Klaus and Kol both quickly filled the empty seats beside her. She looked at both before ignoring them. Elijah walked over and handed her a glass of blood.

"It is animal, don't worry," he said and she nodded. She downed the glass in one and then the questioning started.

"Why is my mother in your head?" said Kol.

"Is my mother still alive?" asked Rebecca.

"What was that darkness?" asked Elijah.

"Are you hurt and how can I stop this?" said Klaus reaching for her hand. She quickly pulled it away, now was not the time for that. Kol very quickly noticed and glared at Klaus.

"Back off Klaus, clearly she doesn't want your attention," said Kol before reaching for Rosa's other hand. She knew this was going to end badly. Before anyone else could react Klaus launched himself at Kol and the two began to fight. Rosa stood from the couch, getting ready to stop them but collapsed to the floor with a scream. They stopped fighting and moved to her side. She struggled on the ground before Klaus reached out and grabbed her arm. At his touch she stopped screaming and the pain ended.

"I am going to give you two a suggestion," said Rosa taking a deep breath. "Do not fight or it will be me who suffers," she stood from the ground. Klaus looked at her eyes quickly.

"Rosa, should we back away? Your eyes are well," he didn't finish but she quickly raced away from all of them.

"Okay can someone please tell the rest of us what the hell is going on?" said Rebecca.

"When certain things happen, this darkness over takes her. One touch and it ends up killing you so be careful," the others all looked at her as she sat down on the steps. "But she can control it sometimes," she looked at Klaus and a fleeting smile crossed her face.

"And don't worry your mum can't control me. She just causes a lot of pain inside my head. She says I have two choices. First I kill all of you, which I really do not want to do. And the second is slightly more complex," she looked at Klaus.

"Brief version?" said Elijah.

"I have to make Klaus live with compassion as your mother put it. She thinks he loves me enough to change and thinks my love for him will change him," she took a deep breath before realizing what she had just said. Both she and Klaus quickly stared at Kol. He was trying to bottle his emotions but being a vampire this could only end badly.

"Your love for him and his love for you," murmured Kol before looking straight at Rosa. "Your love for him!" he yelled at Rosa.

"Kol calm down," said Elijah but it feel on deaf ears. Kol ran up the stairs to stand by her. He reached out and grasped her neck tightly holding her in a choke hold.

"I love you, more than Niklaus does!" he yelled at her as she reached up to his hands and tried to pull his hands off her neck.

"Kol, stop this," said Rosa. He grasped her slightly tighter. "I gave you a choice," she said before murmuring something. Kol was flung down the steps and skidded across the room. He stood from the ground and brushed himself off.

"This is all your fault!" yelled Kol at Klaus. Everyone could see the anger boiling inside Kol. "This is war brother. I will win," before anyone else could react Kol fled out of the house. Rosa pressed her hands against her temple, a slight throbbing had started.

"What just happened?" asked Rebecca looking slightly dazed. Klaus looked at where Kol had been standing.

"Kol declared war against me."


	26. Rebecca

Rosa paced the room as the others all did the same.

"_You are failing in your task," _said the witches in her head. She didn't want the others to know about them so she did her best to pretend they weren't there. Klaus looked at her every two seconds just to make sure Kol hadn't taken her, or worse, she had done something stupid. He recalled what the witches had said, the pain they had caused her. If he could make them suffer he would, but as they were beyond his reach he could not.

"So let me get this straight. Kol is willing to risk our family for her!" yelled Rebecca, pointing an accusatory finger at Rosa.

"I never asked for Kol's attention, nor did I ever return it!" yelled Rosa back. "And I shall warn you now Rebecca, you do not want to anger me!" Klaus reached out to her wrist, clasping it tight.

"Rosa, control yourself," he whispered.

"She cannot say anything! How many people have you killed Rebecca? How many lives have you ruined because of your bloodlust?" continued Rosa, pulling her hand out of Klaus'.

"You are just as guilty as I am of ruining lives!" yelled Rebecca at the top of her voice before rushing straight towards her. Rosa grinned wickedly and reached out her arms. Klaus stepped back, fearing for his own safety. The darkness started to surge up her arms in coils, moving around. Rebecca came to a sharp halt, mere inches away from her. "Think of all the people Klaus alone has hurt just in order to find you," she whispered, taking two steps backwards. Fear flashed across her face. "You speak of being a witch, meaning you should protect the balance of nature. Well then go on. Kill me," she spat. Rosa gave another wicked smirk and Klaus looked at her face. All colour had left her irises and they were now an empty black.

"Rosa, do not do this. Please I beg of you," he said, though there was something in his voice. Perhaps his sister was now a liability and no longer of significance to him personally. Rosa briefly glanced at him before turning back to Rebecca, who now appeared as her pray. Rebecca must have noticed this. She started running towards the door but it slammed shut before she got to it. Rosa inched towards her and stood in front of her.

"You were always the one who we doubted could change," she said, but it sounded like a thousand people speaking at the same time. "We thought that perhaps I could help," one then said.

"Mom?" said Rebecca quietly.

"But you have shown you are incapable of controlling your anger," said the many voices. "For that we must punish you. But you deserve worse than death," Rosa's hand reached out towards Rebecca, the darkness swirling around it. "You will be punished with the one thing we know you fear," Her hand connected to Rebecca's forehead and the darkness swirled down, across her body. "You will be alone for eternity. Suspended in a state where you can see everything that happens around you but cannot move, talk until we decide to lift the curse. Prove to us you can have remorseful thoughts." Rosa collapsed to the ground, her body limp and she appeared unconscious. The darkness quickly washed away from Rebecca, flooding through the cracks into the ground. She was frozen, but her eyes were able to move. Klaus looked at her, pity in his eyes but moved to Rosa instead.

"Rosa, can you hear me?" he said, lifting her head up to sit on his lap.

"What just happened?" she asked with a failing voice. She looked up at Rebecca and immediately turned away, her stomach churning with sick. "Niklaus oh Niklaus. I am so, so sorry. I am sorry," she said, tears falling down her face. He embraced her tightly before glancing towards Elijah, who stood there unsure what to do. Rosa collapsed into Klaus' arms, tears falling onto him.

"You did what was right," said Niklaus.


	27. Till Death Do Us Part

Rosa stood on the balcony staring out into the pitch black sky. All the stars seemed to have disappeared from the now bleak picture. She searched desperately for the stars that had vanished, stretching her eyes to look for even the slightest glimmer. Her search was swiftly interrupted as Niklaus walked out to see her.

"Staring up at all those stars?" he asked. "I remember I used to count each and every one, on the same day every year. And every couple of years one of them would have disappeared. Tonight however they seem to be glowing extra bright," Rosa looked at him, hoping that he was making a joke. "That one there," he said raising his hand to point at something that Rosa failed to see. "It seems to be shining straight at you," he clasped her hand with his other hand.

"Niklaus," started Rosa. "Do you see stars?" she asked. Klaus looked at her with a funny stare.

"I see all of them. Little jewels in the sky," he responded. Rosa quickly pulled her hand free. "What?" he asked. Rosa clutched at her head. "Is it the witches?" she shook her head.

"No this is entirely my fault, I caused this. I shouldn't have, I knew I shouldn't have. Expression magic is dark, and they didn't like it. Now they are punishing me," Rosa stepped backwards until she stumbled into the wall.

"Rosa, what did you do?" he asked, moving towards her. She collapsed to the floor.

"I severed my connection with the witches, or at least I tried to," she started to breathe heavily. "But in order to do so, I had to sever my connection with nature, and that can only be done through the use of what is considered dark magic. Magic I should have never touched, never tried. Niklaus they are gone, but I don't know what will happen," Rosa looked up, her face covered in tears. "I can't see the stars Niklaus. I look up at the sky and see darkness, never ending darkness," Niklaus moved over and reached out a hand to her shoulder.

"What does that mean?" he whispered.

"Nature abandoned me. I can't see the stars," she turned around and rushed inside. What once used to be a collection of red roses, was now an empty crystal vase. Any sign of nature from the room inside was now gone. She grabbed the candle that Klaus kept lit by his bed and she jumped off the balcony, landing on the ground. The ground beneath her was pitch black, and it looked like she should be falling through it. "No," she whispered, falling to the ground. "It has always been there for me, always, always," she ran her hand across the ground, almost able to imagine the blades of grass drifting through her fingers.

"It's alright," said Niklaus, reaching his arms around her.

"No it isn't. That dark magic that leaks out of me, I think the witches held it back. However now, now it could break free. Now I may not be able to control it. Niklaus I could hurt people. I could hurt you," tears streamed down her face, Niklaus held her tighter.

"I believe in you Rosa, you won't, you can't. We will fix this," Niklaus pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Well isn't this just so sweet," they both rushed to their feet as a shadow stepped out from behind the building.

"Kol," started Niklaus and it was only Rosa firm grip that kept him from snapping his brother's neck. "I suggest you leave before you go back in a coffin with a dagger in your heart," Kol simply laughed.

"What brother? You haven't hurt your siblings enough? I'm not scared of you Niklaus. You won't hurt me, not in front of her," he pointed straight at Rosa.

"Niklaus," whispered Rosa. "If he isn't careful, it won't be you he has to worry about," Klaus nodded and stepped away from Rosa.

"Kol, you don't need to worry about me. Leave now before she does something she can't take back," Kol grinned and looked at Rosa.

"You are dark Rosa, you are just like me and Klaus. Why else would you get along so well with us? Rosa embrace the darkness, only then can you be powerful like us," Kol inched away from Niklaus, but kept his eyes focused on Rosa. Before either could move Rosa ran a couple of meters back clutching her head.

"No, I can't. There is no guarantee I'll be able to control it without nature and the witches there. I can't," she started to cry. "I could hurt people, vampires, witches. Klaus I can't do this. Please Klaus," she collapsed to the ground quickly.

"Listen to my voice," he said. "Just listen. Rosa you can control this," Klaus moved towards her, completely ignoring Kol.

"No, I can't risk this," she said as a tendril of darkness leaked out from her hand. "Niklaus promise me one thing. Promise," Klaus nodded, inching closer.

"Rosa, anything," replied Klaus, his voice soft.

"Don't return to your old ways. Please Niklaus, don't become who you used to be," Rosa murmured between streams of tears.

"Rosa, don't do anything hastily, please just calm down. Please," a tear appeared at the edge of his eye. Before another word could be spoken Rosa disappeared. Klaus failed to follow her with his eyes but, he heard the door slam shut and quickly followed her. Rosa looked around and found what she was looking for, what sadly her life had come to. They must have known it would end this way, those stupid witches who had ruined her life, her chance at happiness. She reached her hands around the bottom of one of the wooden chairs, and using all her force ripped it off. The chair was hastily tossed to the side. The leg was held tight in her hand. With one final tear running down her cheek she lifted the leg, pointing it straight at her heart.

"Niklaus," she said as he walked in.

"Don't do this! I need you, please Rosa, please," Niklaus failed to keep himself from crying.

"I can't risk hurting people, I can't," she spluttered. "Niklaus I love you. I love you so, so much. Remember that," she prepared to put the stake through her heart.

"I love you Rosa, I am begging you, pleading with you, don't do this," she tried her hardest to smile.

"Do not worry Niklaus. One day, one day we will be reunited," she said, in an almost other worldly voice. Before he could get any closer the stake was driven through her heart. Her skin began to decay right in front of him, and Niklaus rushed to catch her before she fell. He held her close to his chest and ran his hand through her hair.

"Rosa, you can't have done this. You can't," his tears fell into her hair. "I will make sure that day comes," promised Klaus. With one more tight embrace he stood.

"_Niklaus I love you. I love you so, so much"_ he heard Rosa say.

"Kol, you are a dead man walking."


	28. Epilogue

Klaus sat with a now empty bottle of alcohol by his side. The whiskey that it once contained was now working its way through his system, but that wasn't going to dull the pain that coursed through his body.

"She's gone," he said, raising his glass to his lips. After downing it in one gulp he threw the glass, it smashing across the wall. "She's gone!" he screamed.

"Well, well. Niklaus you forget me so easily," said a voice that sounded uncannily like Rosa.

"And now your spirit taunts me," he said.

"Do I appear to be a spirit?" said the voice once more, and Klaus turned around. There stood Rosa, wearing the same night gown that she had worn the night she was turned.

"You aren't her," said Klaus standing from the couch. "So who are you?"

"Well done, I thought that with the grief you are feeling you might just believe it," said the person, sarcastically clapping their hands.

"So, you can take any appearance Silas? I guess that is who I am speaking to," said Klaus.

"True, very true. I am here with a peace offering," said Silas.

"Whatever it is I am not in the mood, get out of here," said Klaus, moving towards the liquor cabinet.

"I can bring Rosa back," said Silas. Klaus quickly turned.

"Don't even joke about," Silas held up his hand to stop him.

"Help me. Help me and I will break down the wall. Every supernatural creature will return, including your beloved Rosa. Help me, and you will be reunited."


	29. The Originals' Girl

**The Originals' Girl**

"The winner, is one step closer to getting a daylight ring!" yelled a man and everyone cheered. The brunette girl vampire and the significantly larger male started to walk around each other. They charged, as she watched from the shadows. The witches of this town were under some sort of control, too scared to do magic. With this booming vampire population, she could understand why. Witches hate vampires, not just because they are against the balance of nature but also because of their power. Hard to take down. But for her, vampires weren't a problem, more an irritation. But then again so were witches. Vindictive creeps the lot of them. What was it about being supernatural that made them all so rude and ignorant and well, a pain? She wished she knew, but being one herself might mean a biased viewpoint.

"Excuse me," said a female voice, booming across the courtyard. Vampires lined the walls, and circularly surrounded the two fighters. The number present were unusual to say the least. This many vampires in one place? A good fire would take care of it though. The victorious vampire turned first, still amped from the fight. She was hoping to get a daylight ring, to be able to walk in the sun. The sun, like that would be such a change for these vampires. Daylight wouldn't change who they were, blood thirsty. "I would rather not kill you, but I don't actually have any problem with it. I'm no longer as patient as I once was. Where is whoever is in charge?" she said, moving to stand by the vampire who had won the fight.

"Who do you think you are, coming into my home and demanding things?" said a voice. She turned to find presumably the leader in charge. He was tall and black, only a thin layer of black hair barely covering his scalp. He was muscular in build, and she could understand why he might be intimidating. He wasn't to her, in fact far from it. He was weak, easily killed and destroyed. She could do it with next to no effort at all.

"I don't know you," she said, looking at him. His face reminded her of something, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Or rather who.

"I'm Marcel and this is my kingdom!" he said, raising his hands. All the vampires cheered. The girl rolled her eyes and snapped the neck of the victorious vampire. Amateurs. Ridiculous what they would cheer to. Honestly.

"Glad we got that out of the way," she said, with a grin. Killing held a small amount of pleasure, no debates. And after the other side, killing was a lot more entertaining. Gave her a way to release the pent up anger she felt during her what seemed like endless torture.

"You'll die for that," Marcel growled. He probably thought he scared her, funny that. She wished she could snap her neck, make her life easy.

"I would apologize but I've lost most of my patience on the other side. Witches are complete bitches when it comes to torment," she said. "And I don't think that will happen. I'd prefer not to have to kill all of you, but it would be nothing more than a minor inconvenience. Who knows, maybe my time on the other side will mean I enjoy it more?" she said with a sarcastic smile.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked once more, spitting it at her.

"I'm one of the oldest vampires in creation!" she yelled, her voice echoing over the entire courtyard. "I'm also a witch. A hybrid, the only of my kind!" she yelled even louder, as a strong wind picked up and her eyes flashed red. "And I need help," she said, turning to look directly at Marcel.

"Why would I help you?" said Marcel, his voice challenging, but also scared. This wasn't possible, when a witch turned, they lost all powers. Lost their connection with nature.

"My name is Rosa. I'm trying to find my boyfriend, and I suggest you help me before I lose my temper."

**So this is a continuation of Klaus' Torment, and basically takes place in the realm of The Originals, minus the character of Hayley. I'll continue it if you guys want me to, and trust me when I say Rosa has an interesting plotline ahead of her if I do. I may upload it under a new name under The Originals but if I do you will know.**


	30. Lover's Return

"Hey Klaus, someone turned up at my place, looking for you. I've sent her to your hotel room," said Marcel, before hanging up. "I've left him the message just like you asked. You know the room number now leave," he said and Rosa smiled.

"It was nice to meet you Marcellus. I imagine our paths will cross again," said Rosa, walking away.

"How do you know that name?" yelled Marcel after her.

"Surely you've heard about me?" she yelled back, before running away using her vampire speed. She reached the hotel and stopped outside the most expensive suite. "Of course," she muttered. Klaus would always take a chance to show off, with her gone he had gotten worse. He had many bad qualities about him, ones which he tried to suppress around her, act like they didn't exist. However Rosa maintained that Niklaus could be redeemed. She truly hoped so. With a gentle push she slid the door slightly open.

"You went to all the trouble to meet me here, don't bother be cautious now love," said Niklaus from inside. He had no idea who she was, it was both sad and funny. She pushed the door slightly further open, not enough for him to see her yet though. However she could see inside, and he stood looking out a window. There was a darker air about him, almost tangible to touch. Rosa took a deep breath and stepped inside. In the blink of an eye, he had his hands around her throat and pressed her against a wall.

"We seem to be making a habit of this," murmured Rosa, as Klaus stumbled and stepped away.

"Is it really you? This is another one of your tricks Silas isn't it," said Niklaus.

"No Niklaus, it is me. When the veil was lowered, the witches, they um, organized to send me back and it hurt," she said, faltering and mumbling.

"Did I mention how much I truly hate the witches?" he responded, running a hand against her cheek. "Asides from you that is," he finished.

"Oh please you hate me and you know it," joked Rosa back, with a soft tone. Normally on the Other Side, you've all the time in the world to follow who you want, and keep an eye on them. I had next to none. The witches hunted me down, your mother included. They had influence over there, their magic was powerful. I got two days, to watch you mourn me, two days which were the last two days of freedom I was going to get. It wasn't hard for them to trap me, try imagining every powerful witch that had ever existed working against you," a tear ran down Rosa cheek and Klaus held her hand tight. "They knew someone would break down the walls, it was only a matter of time. Until then, they enjoyed torturing me. I had turned traitor, I had to be punished. They couldn't hide the joy in their faces. I ended up with quite an audience," she whispered. "Including your brothers. They tried to get the witches to release me, but they stood no chance. When that didn't work, they all blamed each other and started fighting against each other. Suddenly your mother found a new way to torment me, watching me see your brothers fight. Without you there they all thought they had a good chance at me, but your brothers have always, always seen me as property. Something to prove they are better than you. But I still care about them, and it wasn't nice to watch. After a while they went back to physically torturing me, and when the veil dropped they sent me back," Rosa started to cry.

"You are safe now, they can't hurt you on this side. I'll protect you, fixed where I failed last time," whispered Niklaus, pulling her close to him. He had dreamed of this moment, being able to hold her close once more. Silas had said that he could bring her back, and in a way he had. Niklaus had mostly stayed out of his way because of that. Having her kill herself in front of him, well finally he understood what a broken heart meant. He was psychopath who loved killing and causing pain. He was trying to deal with that, it wasn't working, but he was trying. Rosa's death had sent him back down the spiral and without her, there hadn't been a point in working his way back up. He lifted Rosa's chin up to look at him.

"I should warn you, when they sent me back they re-established my connection with nature. I'm far stronger than before Niklaus," she whispered.

"Well this time, I'm not letting you leave me again ever. I love you Rosa," he said, moving to kiss her.

"One question. Since when did the great Niklaus use hotel rooms?"

* * *

><p>"<em>You betrayed your own kind!" yelled one witch, lashing out at me with her magic. My screams had died by now, my throat was as sore as anything. As much as I needed to, as much as I wanted to scream I couldn't.<em>

"_You used me for your own benefits. All you wanted was a weapon to wield in your fight against the vampires! You wanted to use my anger over being turned against The Original family. But I'm not your pawn," I said, my voice so raspy that I would be shocked if they heard. That didn't matter though, I needed to hear it more than anyone else._

"_My sons were a mistake, you've seen them fight all over you. Niklaus is the worst, and it is your job, your responsibility to destroy him. You do not think you have the power, but you just have not discovered it. We will return you at first chance possible. We spend all our time doing so, finding a way. If you think you will win this fight, you are wrong," said Esther._

"_There is something you should know about life. Never pick a battle with someone who has nothing to lose." I spat back. She smiled, a wicked smile I had begun to know all too well. I braced myself, but I knew the pain would be too much. It always was._

Rosa woke up with a fright from her nightmare. Niklaus was sound asleep beside her. She quietly stood up and reached for her clothes. Of course she was going to get nightmares. The witches would have made sure of it, besides what she had gone through would have left anyone with nightmares. Rosa moved towards the door, she needed to go see the witches in this town and Niklaus couldn't come with her for that. Stepping outside she hit a barrier. Her eyes flashed red, but the barrier wouldn't break. No matter how she tried she could not step through the doorway.

"Sneaking away? I never took you for that love," said Niklaus as he stood from the bed. "Or maybe I did," he said with a grin.

"What did you do?" yelled Rosa, running across and shoving him against the wall, her arm resting against his neck. "What the hell did you do?" she yelled louder.

"Relax dear, killing me won't solve anything. Not that you could, I mean no one can kill an Original anymore," he said, pushing her away. Rosa scowled. Klaus had changed, he was worse than he had ever been.

"Answer my question," spat Rosa, moving away from Niklaus.

"A little spell my mother concocted. That's far enough," he said holding up a hand. Rosa tried to step backwards but couldn't, something was holding her in her spot. "Had a team of witches work on it, make it water tight. Amazing what they will do when their families are threatened beyond belief. I had hoped you would come back, and hope can be powerful, why I discourage it," he said, sitting down on the bed. "They fixed the spell, removed almost every loophole. Mother called it a spell of containment, I prefer to call it a Bind of Love. You can't leave me now, not without my permission," he stood and walked across to her, brushing his hand against her cheek. "I couldn't lose you ever again.

"What did you bind it to?" asked Rosa, shivering.

"I needed to bind it to something you couldn't destroy. I wanted to kill the witches myself, so it couldn't be them. So I chose something that never dies, that you would never be able to destroy. Naturally I was the logical option. The only way you die is for me to die. I't be killed so you and I will be together forever," he finished, with almost a too cocky smile.

"How could you?" she asked, a tear running down her face.

"How could I?" whispered Niklaus. "I watched you kill yourself, die. I held you in my arms. I will never have to deal with that again. I cannot deal with that again," he said, raising her chin so she looked into his eyes.

"It isn't your choice to make it. And you shouldn't be able to remove that choice from me. I will not be a pawn for you to play with," said Rosa, almost angry.

"You are not that to me, you never will be. Now listen to me, this will be good I promise. I am taking back my town of New Orleans," said Niklaus, reaching for her shoulders. She shoved his arms aside and stepped the other way.

"More violence, more death. Niklaus I had hoped you had changed, but now I see that you haven't. Why must you take down everyone who might be a threat before they prove themselves as one? Why do you need this town?" she yelled.

"I am sick of people taking things from me! Marcel stealing this town, my brothers trying to steal you," he said, pulling Rosa back towards him. "I'm possessive and you are the one thing that I will never have to worry about losing again," he whispered, holding her tight.

"Niklaus, stop this. I was not leaving, I promise you. I suffered, and I will not make the same mistakes as before. That includes leaving you," Rosa whispered.

"Now you have no choice," smirked Klaus, stepping towards the door. "Now, I do believe that my brother and sister would love to see you. And I do not plan on letting you out of my site."


	31. Family Reunion

Rosa was literally dragged to an old house in the middle of a large estate. She wanted to wring Niklaus' neck, drain what little life was left in him from him. It wouldn't take long, there would only be a few drops left.

"Love, feel free to stop fighting this," said Niklaus, turning to face her. "I would love for my family to see us as united," he said, caressing her cheek.

"You mean what is left of the family you have basically killed?" snarled Rosa. Klaus shrugged it off.

"You still haven't asked me what I'm doing in New Orleans," murmured Niklaus.

"Oh I would guess the normal. Forcibly taking power, killing innocents along the way," she mocked.

"Your low opinion wounds me. It's correct but it still hurts," said Klaus. "My town has been overrun and I want it back. Surely that is understandable. I built it, and I deserve to be its king," he yelled.

"King. And what then? Niklaus will you ever be satisfied with the power you have? How long will it take you to realize that no matter how much power you get, it will never make you feel whole," said Rosa.

"No dear, that is what you are here for," smirked Niklaus as he opened the door. That smirk, it made her want to punch him. More than once. Why did he do that? Rosa had seen the good in Klaus, yet he bothered so hard to make it clear that he had none.

"I'm actually here to kill you," muttered Rosa as she pushed past him. Maybe the witches were right, maybe Klaus hadn't changed. Maybe he was an animal, and the good that Rosa saw was just pure delusion. It wouldn't be the first time she had used delusion to mask the truth, hide what she didn't want to see. It had kept her alive in the Mikaelson mansion. It had kept a small amount of her sanity on the Other Side. As Rosa moved into the house, she smiled. That voice at the edge of her ears, it was a voice she didn't expect to hear again. "Elijah!" she yelled running into his arms. He jumped, and quickly embraced her tightly.

"Hello my dear," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. She slapped him slightly, almost like a joke.

"Rebekah," said Rosa, as politely as she could. The sister had made her feelings clear on the topic of Rosa. And they were hardly exemplary. Not that Rosa could truly blame her though, she had ripped their family apart the one time they were whole. Rebekah nodded back curtly. After all, Rosa had been the weapon that had put her in a coma, and she still had no idea why the witches had released her from it. She suspected it was because all there energy had been redirected at hurting her, over keeping Rebekah in the coma. Unsurprisingly Rebekah stepped towards her and a loud crack sounded out as Rosa flew into the wall nearby. "Would saying that I was sorry assist at all?" asked Rosa as she stumbled to her feet only for Rebekah to plunge her stiletto boot straight into her stomach. "Didn't think so," she murmured.

"Sister I expect you to treat her better than this," said Klaus, putting out a hand to help Rosa up. "As far as you are concerned, she is an honored guest and should be treated as such," he finished as Rosa ignored his hand and stood up.

"I deserved that one Niklaus," she said, brushing her shirt down.

"No disagreements on that front," mumbled Rebekah, earning a death stare from Klaus. She shrugged, not worried at all.

"I will show you to our room," said Niklaus, holding out a hand.

"Like hell you will," responded Rosa, taking a seat in a nearby chair. Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Oh he did not tell you?" she asked. "Niklaus put a binding spell on me, I cannot leave. He was just so insecure, he needed to ruin my life too," Niklaus ran across to her and slapped her across the cheek.

"How dare you," he spat, as she stood to look him in the eyes.

"No Niklaus," said Elijah, moving to stand alongside Rosa. "How dare you! You enchanted her?" he yelled and Rosa was surprised to see Elijah standing up for her against Niklaus. After all, he had been daggered by Niklaus on so many an occasion.

"Brother," scowled Klaus, and Rosa quickly acted before anything else could happen. She held out her hand, eyes sparking red and Niklaus quickly fell to the ground unconscious. Before she could move Rebekah kicked her against the wall once more.

"You don't knock my brother out. Ever" she said, and Rosa sighed.

"Rebekah, I think we should start over," she said, standing once more.

"I think not," responded Rebekah walking out of the room.

"Nice talking to you too," whispered Rosa, stretching her hands, feeling the magic flowing through them, wanting her to lash out. "Control," she whispered.

"Still having issues?" asked Elijah, pouring two glasses of whiskey.

"Well you know. Magic is an even bigger bitch than being a vampire is. The combination? Well hundreds of years don't solve that problem," said Rosa, a fake smile on her face. Elijah reached out to her arm, and her smile became genuine. He had always been the only brother to want to be her friend and nothing more. And she truly valued that.

"Your hand has rested there far too long for my brother," growled Klaus.

"I thought I had knocked him out for longer," muttered Rosa, looking down at her hand in disappointment.

"No love," said Klaus, brushing down his shirt, still staring at Elijah's hand which had not moved. When he saw Klaus staring he quickly moved it, though Rosa could have sworn there was a tinge of sadness in his eyes when he did so. "Now," he said. "Time to go over the ground rules I suppose," he said, pushing her down into a chair, leaning over her to keep her confined. "You do not leave, you do not fight, and you do not hurt me. Clear?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she yelled shoving him backwards. "You imprison me! You take the love I offer you and turn it into a situation you must control! How about you play by my rules instead? Stop pissing me off," she finished before moving to walk to the stairs. Klaus sighed. Rosa went to step onto the stairs, and could not pass.

"Dear, honestly," said Klaus walking across to her. Elijah looked like he was about to intervene, but Rosa gave a small shake of her head. He did not need more trouble than he already had. "If I have to carry you," started Klaus, a wide smirk on his face, "I will." Rosa stood still.

"Why could you have not just let things be? I fought the witches' control, I fought your brothers' advances. Do not make me fight you Niklaus, I love you, do not become an enemy of mine," she asked, almost trying to plead. Klaus held his hand out, motioning for her to go up the stairs. She stepped up, and into a dark bedroom, empty canvases covered the ground.

"Welcome home, my love," he said planting a kiss on her cheek. It took all her strength not to punch him.

Two months of hell. Niklaus had kept her trapped like a prisoner, stuck in a tower like a helpless princess. Rebekah had seemed to make it her mission to make her life hell as well. Her magic flared with her anger, her feeling of helplessness. Were it not for Elijah, New Orleans might have looked like the aftermath of a nuclear attack.

"You know," started Rosa, sitting opposite Elijah. "If your brother found out how often you sat in here with me, he would probably dagger you, or worse," she added, reaching for a cup of hot chocolate that sat beside her. She had found a craving for chocolate recently, and it was an easy way to fulfill the craving. Elijah had got her the powder, of course an expensive brand, and though it was not the best option, it was still drinkable with water. And mixed with a bit of animal blood it took on a surprisingly nice flavor. After another sip she put the mug down. "For someone so intent on repairing your family, you seem to be willing to risk it, risk your brother's wrath, literally just to sit and talk with me," she said. "Why?" she asked.

"You make a fantastic hot chocolate," he said raising his own cup. There was something Elijah was not telling him.

"Elijah, I want an honest answer. The serious answer," said Rosa. Elijah was just about to speak when footsteps echoed at the edge of their vampire hearing. "Out," she quickly said, racing for his mug and throwing it in the sink. He looked at her.

"Later," he whispered, almost too quiet for her to hear. She gazed at him before he leaped out the window and down to the ground. Before Klaus could walk in she quickly drank the remaining liquid in the cup before washing it. If he found out she had something nice that he did not supply, well it would not last long. She realized that whilst she was on the other side, Klaus had developed his controlling complex and now he was manifesting it directly through Rosa. Any outside influence he quickly removed, he had proved that in the first week. No one except Elijah and Rebekah had been able to visit, time limits for both. And Elijah never on his own. What Klaus thought would happen, Rosa had no idea. After all, Elijah had been the only brother never to show any romantic advances. He had been a friend to her, her only friend. Then again, maybe that was what he was jealous of. The fact that nowadays she would rather talk to Elijah than have to look at Klaus. He had truly become a monster.

"Hello love," said Klaus walking in, moving into the bedroom and throwing shopping bags onto the bed. Rosa sat down in an armchair. Klaus had removed all of the couches after she had taken to sleeping on them instead of in the bed. Now unless she wanted to sleep on the floor, she had to fall asleep next to him. And she knew how much he loved it, when he tried to sneak his hand around her waist and pull her closer, and she fought back. Maybe one day she would forgive him for what he was doing to her, what he had done to her, but that day was not close by.

"I suppose you want me to ask what the bags are for," she said, and he smiled.

"Well dear, we have a vampire ball to attend, and I would be honored to have you as my date," he said holding out a hand and bowing. Rosa wanted to throttle him.

"I suppose that I have no choice in the matter do I?" she asked, receiving another large smile from Niklaus.

"Love you could act a little happier. A ball! Dancing, fun, and of course a beautiful dress. All things I know you love," he finished with a wink.

"Just like the idea of slitting your throat," murmured Rosa, knowing it was a mistake the moment she said it. But she did not regret it.

"Oh don't be so coarse. I just spent a fortune on you," he scolded, motioning to the bedroom and the bags.

"I didn't ask you to Klaus! I never asked you to do any of this! All I wanted was to be able to make my own decisions, and my own choices in regards to my love for you. But you couldn't let me, you couldn't trust me!" Rosa yelled, unable to hold in the rage anymore.

"How could I? You've run away before, you killed yourself!" he yelled back. "I couldn't risk it even remotely. I need you there, I need your love," he whispered.

"You had it!" she yelled back.

"Stop this!" Klaus yelled, his anger taking control, picking her up from the chair and shoving her against the wall. "You will come to the ball tonight! You will wear the dress, you will wear the jewelry, you will do your hair, and you will do your make up. You will smile, you will laugh, and we will dance," he growled at her.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" she whispered, and he stumbled backwards slightly.

"The ball is being held at my old compound in the French Quarter. I will send a driver to pick you up in two hours," he said collecting himself. "Please tonight can you forget about all this arguing, whatever it is between us that you believe to be poisoned? For one night, that is all I ask," he whispered before racing out of the room. Rosa wandered into the bedroom and looked at the number of shopping bags. And she sighed.


	32. Burning Love

Rebekah walked in on the arm of Klaus, her black headdress and necklace drawing attention to her otherwise plain black dress. Marcel's eyes rested on her for longer than they should have, and he was lucky that Klaus did not notice.

"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say," muttered Klaus as they walked in. Marcel had put on a spectacle, what he would expect from someone who learned his lessons from Klaus. His smile turned to a frown. "What's she doing here?" he growled at Rebekah, seeing Cami walking through the crowd. She looked beautiful, the white angel wings and white beaded dress making her look every bit the angel in a den of demons.

"What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires? We need to set up Thierry, get him out of the picture. This is how we do it," whispered Rebekah back with a devilish grin. Klaus was not sure whether to scowl at how deplorable she was, or be proud of his sister. She raised an eyebrow before moving across towards Cami with a smile. "Hello darling," she said, reaching out to Cami. "You look precious," she said.

"This party is ridiculous, but I think I….." she started and Klaus quickly glanced up towards Marcel. "with this dress," she finished. Finally her eyes drifted to Klaus, and she nodded at him. "Is he the infamous on-again, off-again?" Cami asked and Klaus gave a slight chuckle.

"He's the brother, actually," he said, taking Cami's hand and kissing it. "And my sister is right. You do look stunning," he whispered, releasing her hand.

"You clean up pretty well yourself," she said, admiring his suit.

"Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise," he whispered with a wink. She returned a flirty smile back.

"You two chit-chat. I need booze," stated Rebekah, clearly bored with the conversation. Exactly like Klaus expected.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm for her to take.

"Okay," she smiled and took it. They both moved across to one of the sides of the courtyard, watching Marcel approach her and the two engage in conversation. "The guy of hers Rebekah was talking about…. I'm sensing that would be Marcel," she added.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Ancient history," replied Klaus, perhaps slightly too quick.

"I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch," stated Cami, as she grabbed a glass of champagne. Klaus chuckled.

"It's as though she invented the term," he said. They both smiled at each other, and it was at that moment he realized the intensity of the stare on him. He was amazed he had not caught fire. Looking down he realized there was sparks jolting across his jacket. Rosa looked beautiful, as she always did. Most eyes in the room turned to her, she seemed to have that effect. The long floaty red dress that draped across her was a stark contrast to the high slit one she had worn to the last ball he had attended with her. This one did not cling to her form, instead it fell across her body, hinting at the curves there. He had not wanted everyone seeing what was for him alone. The high neckline was adorned with diamonds and rubies, as were her wrist and index finger. Klaus watched as a small flame flickered in her hand before she turned to leave. "I don't think so!" he yelled stopping her from going any further. "Cami, just a moment," he said, with a wink walking over to Rosa.

"You son of a bitch!" she spat, slapping him.

"I am going to have to compel her now, and just when the evening was getting interesting," he whispered, spitting blood out of his mouth. Marcel could see that something was about to go down, and rushed over towards them.

"Oh I am so sorry," said Rosa, her sarcastic tone piercing the courtyard. "Here let me help," she said, clicking her fingers. Klaus quickly turned to see Cami in a pile on the floor. Marcel growled and bared his fangs, and the entire room tensed up. "Don't worry, I didn't kill her. Unlike you two I have some moral scruples. She will awake in a couple of hours," said Rosa.

"Magic is banned in the quarter," said Marcel, needing to reestablish his control.

"I've never been good at playing by the rules," whispered Rosa back, a red glare in her eye. "But I am more than happy to leave this undead party, just get your friend over here to give me permission to," she added, pointing to Klaus. This had to work, putting him in a predicament where he would have to let her go. She knew what Rebekah and he had planned for tonight, and Marcel needed to believe that Klaus was on his side for the plan to work. With a grimace, Klaus released her from her invisible prison. He pulled her away from the party, up to a rooftop of an opposite building.

"You look beautiful love," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. She went to slap him again but he caught her hand, holding it tight in his grip and using it to pull her towards him. He pressed his lips hard against hers. She quickly broke away.

"You bastard," she spat, wiping her lips. "You worry about me talking to your brother, yet here you are flirting with another girl. Always you and the fucking blondes right?" she yelled and this time it was her who received the slap.

"Go back to the house!" he yelled.

"Gladly!" she yelled back, disappearing from the rooftop. Klaus, fell to the ground, clenching his head in anger. She had no idea, no idea. He took a deep breath, needing to compose himself before returning to the party. It was going to be hard to smooth this over with Marcel, and time was running out. Theirry and the vampires would be nearing the cauldron now. With a small growl he jumped down, brushed down his suit and entered the party.

When Rosa wanted to run fast, she could. And there was nothing she had wanted more than to escape that party. She froze on the lawn of the mansion. He had been smiling with her, flirting with her, he had been lost in her eyes. That girl looked exactly like the other one, the same floaty blonde hair, the same annoying voice.

"Damn you!" she yelled, her voice echoing for miles, with no one to hear. She had worn the dress, worn the heels, worn the jewels, done her hair, done her makeup. Everything he had asked, and he had been staring at another girl. This was beyond jealousy, it was anger that was uncontrollable. Because the love that she thought had been there, it had evaporated in these moments. Rosa heard the door open, and saw Elijah walk out, probably to investigate her scream. His eyes fell on her and she wandered over to him. What was it about her? She calmed him, made her feel at peace, like she could somehow handle Klaus' existence. Why could he not have been the one to fall in love with her?

"Do I want to know?" he asked, putting out a hand to help her up the stairs.

"Your brother is a bastard," she said collapsing onto the top step, not able to make it inside the house.

"Yes, he is," whispered Elijah as he sat beside her.

"I just never learn my lesson do I? I always come back, always run to your family, when the best thing I could do for myself is run as far away as possible," she collapsed her head into her arms, tears streaming down her face. With a sigh, Elijah reached his hand to hers, and took in tight in a hold. He ran his thumb backwards and forwards across her palm, calming her down.

"I am glad you do not," he said, tipping her chin up towards him. Rosa let a small smile creep across her face, as Elijah brushed his fingers across her cheek, erasing the tears. As if he suddenly realized what he was doing, Elijah pulled his hand back. Rosa felt like ice had been thrown at her. "My apologies," he whispered, removing his hand from hers.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she whispered.

"If you need anything let me know. Whilst Niklaus is letting you have the run of the house, you may want to take advantage and visit some of the areas you have not previously been in," he responded, turning away from her and moving inside. What had just happened?

"Breathe," she muttered. Standing from the stairs she suddenly realized how big her prison was. The house seemed infinitely bigger now that she could go through some of the rooms. Rosa had discovered the only way to escape the control of Niklaus, at least for now, was to work everything he said for loopholes. He had said to go to the house, which meant she could go there without being constricted. But he had not specified a room, and now she had the house as a playground. In through the dusty furniture that Rebekah was still pulling out lay secrets and treasures for her to dig out. Anything that could help her, she needed it. The first thing that caught her eye was an open book on one of the far coffee tables, out of the line of sight of people who were not trying to find information. It was Elijah's handwriting, Rosa recognized that.

_August 1359_

_I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality; however, the true problem remains my brother Niklaus. He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness. There are moments when I doubt that my family is capable of redemption, yet each time that I am tempted to surrender, I see it, the glimmer of goodness, that allows me to believe._

"Preaching to the choir," whispered Rosa, running her hand across the paper. She moved up the staircase, glancing into the open rooms. One ajar door in particular caught her eye. Across the floor lay canvases, paper, all with Klaus' hand across them. A large one sitting above a bed was of her, her eyes blazing red, hair whipping around her face, he had caught her in a moment of witch driven frenzy. But there was something he had placed in her eyes, more than just frenzy and madness, there was a glint of passion that he had painted in. Rosa smiled for a minute, before she saw the paper lying on the floor. Rough drawings of the girl from the party lay there, mixed with ones of the girl Caroline. Anger consumed her once more, and the pages all burst into flames. They quickly spread, engulfing everything except the portrait of her. The frenzy of her eyes matched. The flames began to flicker out the window.

"Rosa!" yelled a voice, and a firm hand clasped onto her shoulder, turning her around to face Elijah. The flames continued to burn, and as he looked into her eyes, Elijah could feel her anger burning. She was pissed at Klaus, more so than she had ever been. But if she continued to burn the room, the house would fall and that would be hard to explain. So for some reason he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.


	33. Charred Memories

The flames stopped immediately. The kiss however did not. Both knew it should. Rosa knew she needed Elijah to be the one brother who did not like her, who did not share those feelings for her. Elijah knew that if Niklaus ever found out, well a dagger and a coffin would be the least of his worries. But neither of them pulled back, neither broke away. Soon Elijah had her pinned up against a wall, her hands firmly around his neck, holding him against her.

"No," Elijah suddenly whispered, stumbling away from her. "I must apologize, I am so sorry," he continued stumbling around.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Rosa. "Do not do that. Do not apologize, don't act like it was your fault," she added, pushing a hand against her forehead. Why did he have to be so noble, so proper? Elijah Mikaelson, the moral and righteous, or at least the most of the family. "Just shut up," Rosa whispered, fighting to prevent a torrent of tears.

"As you wish," he responded.

"Oh for crying out loud Elijah! Stop being so moral, so polite. For once, just once, ignore that part of your brain telling you to be the proper gentleman. What do you want?" she yelled at him. Rosa could not take this, him acting like it was his fault. He had not set a room ablaze.

"I want what I cannot have!" he yelled back. "I want a brother who is not tempted by war, but by family and love. I want a happy ending for my sister. I want peace for my family. I want the girl who all of my brothers love. I want the girl who I've seen tortured by my brothers, my sister and my mother. I want the girl who every night is forced to sleep in the same bed as my brother!" he continued, and silence befell the room. Elijah had never spoken like that to anyone, he hid what he wanted behind a well-dressed composed image. "But what I want does not matter, it never has. I do what I must do to protect my family," he added. Elijah reached for Rosa, running his hand across her cheek, lifting her chin.

"Elijah…." She whispered, folding to his touch.

"And it is for that reason that I cannot be with you, kiss you, love you. You cannot know my feelings," Elijah whispered, brushing her lips with his finger.

"No Elijah," murmured Rosa, knowing what he was about to do. "Please, I do not want to forget, I do not want to lose this," she continued, spilling into words of babble. "I am suffering in this house, you are how I bare this. Please…"

"You will forget all that has happened in the last five minutes. You will forget our kiss, you will forget my statements. As far as you are concerned, I snapped your neck to stop the fire burning the house down," said Elijah, holding her eyes so they looked into his, a tear inching down her cheek. Before she could open her eyes again, he took a deep breath and snapped her neck. "I love you," he whispered, running his hand against her cheek before picking her up. He lifted her through to her and Klaus' bedroom, lying her on the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair, she looked peaceful. "I love you," he whispered once more before fleeing from the room. Niklaus would surely be home soon, and he had enough to explain as it was. Elijah had held out for so long, hidden his feelings for centuries and centuries. For him to crack now, when it mattered most, it was foolish of him. Irresponsible. He must block those feelings, block them to protect the family he was fighting for. His love must remain hidden, masked behind friendship and comfort. Elijah could not ever show his true feelings for Rosa.

* * *

><p>After the stunt Rosa had pulled at the party, it was no surprise when she was confined to the room. Klaus was furious that she had dared to challenge him in front of everyone. He was even madder that she had almost ruined his plans with Thierry. Asides from preventing her from leaving, Klaus had not spoken to her since. He had not seen her. And it was pissing her off. Out of the two of them it was Rosa who had the right to be angry. To make it worse, she had run out of chocolate powder.<p>

"Are you going to talk to me yet Klaus?" she yelled, her voice echoing out the door, attempting to get his attention. She was sick of the room and needed to get out, before she burned the house down. Trying to step out the door had the same effect as normal, a stupid barrier keeping her in. down the corridor she saw Elijah out the corner of her eye. He smiled, and mouthed the word 'Sorry' to her. "Not your fault," she whispered back, giving him the first genuine smile she had had in a couple of days. They both heard the footsteps, and Elijah ran before Klaus appeared.

"You rang?" he asked, a cheeky smile across his face. She tried to break past and break his neck, but sadly couldn't.

"Well I would have come and seen you but there is a little something in the way," she responded, placing her hands against the barrier, Klaus stepped over, and she rushed to put her hands around his throat.

"Can we not just have a civil conversation?" whispered Klaus in between coughs. Rosa released him.

"You want a civil conversation?" she asked. "Fine," she responded, taking a seat in the armchair. "Shall we start with the new blonde in your life?" she snarled.

"Still stuck on that?" he replied, sitting down in his own chair.

"Well you certainly are stuck on her," whispered Rosa, giving Klaus a daring stare.

"Her name is Camille. A psychologist, or psychiatrist depending on what mood you catch her in. Quite mentally damaged, issues with a brother, we can really relate. I have not kissed her, let me assure you of that love. It is Marcel who has had an eye on her, not me," finished Klaus. Rosa stood up. And she clapped.

"You are so full of shit," she yelled. "Even if I did believe you about Cami, that isn't the main issue. What more am I than a prisoner here?" continued Rosa.

"I wouldn't have to keep you as a prisoner if you did not continually run away!" yelled Klaus, standing up from his chair in frustration. "When you decide to trust me, to love me as I love you, when you show that there is no need for me to keep you like this, I will stop," he whispered, kneeling in front of her Rosa looked away.

"What happened to Thierry?" she asked, and Klaus gave a cheeky smile. Rosa did not have a witty response to give. All she had was a distraction. That was a sign that Klaus was winning this fight, and that made him extremely happy.

"Locked up. Sealed in a concrete tomb in Marcel's garden of rotting vampires. And no longer a threat," said Klaus, stepping backwards. "Now, as much as I love our chats, I have business to conduct," he added, stepping towards the door, and Rose stood up. "You can wander the house as you see fit. However I do ask you do not burn anything this time," he whispered, and she could not help but smile.

"Why?" she asked.

"This is a chance love, do not mess it up," he said back to her with a wink. And he was then gone. She stepped out of the room, taking a deep breath and enjoying the little freedom she now had. Since Rebekah had left, the house had been a lot quieter, and Rosa did not miss the heel in her stomach.

"Elijah?" she said, unsure if he was still in the house.

"You called?" he asked, and she turned to see him behind her.

"You know," she murmured. "A normal person would not use their vampire speed to rush to appear behind someone. They would just call out 'I'm over here,' and wait for them to come," she added, lightly punching him in the shoulder. He smiled.

"Klaus let you out I see," he responded.

"I imagine it will not last long knowing your brother as I do," she replied, heading for the staircase. Elijah walked a couple of steps behind. "But please, do not let me keep you from the work you have to attend," she added, turning to face him and he froze.

"How did you…." He started and she laughed.

"I know you too Elijah. I'll be fine on my own, I give you my word that I shall not burn anything whilst you and Klaus are gone," she taunted at him, and he laughed.

"I shall hope that you can control yourself," Elijah mocked back and they both smiled.

"Have fun doing whatever it is you must do," Rosa said, gripping his hand and then heading down the staircase into the kitchen.

"Fun…" Elijah whispered before heading for the front door. He could not stay in the house alone with her, that would provide too great a temptation. He could hear her humming in the kitchen, probably raiding the fridge for some animal blood. Elijah fought every instinct in himself telling him to go to her and be with her, and he shoved himself out the door before he could do something that he would eternally regret.

Rosa gulped down the bottle of blood. Rabbit today, a nice flavor, but not quite complex enough for Rosa's tastes. She looked at the blood bags from the hospital in there. The last time she had tasted human blood, she had become a vampire. Since then, not once had she reached for human blood. Animal blood kept her going, and it did not drive her insane as human blood could. The doorbell rang and Rosa froze. Neither Klaus nor Elijah would ring the doorbell. The former would rush in, make his presence known. The later would sneak in, elegantly, but in a calm manner. She placed the bottle down, moving towards the door. A shadow was on the porch outside. A small wind picked up around Rosa, her preparing for the worst.

Instead when she opened the door, darkness hit her, and her eyes started to be seized by the blackness.

"Get her in the truck, quick, it won't last long," said a voice that was familiar to her, but that she could not quite place. Then darkness completely consumed her.


	34. Unborn Blood

Rosa felt the light incinerate her eyes. It was so blinding bright, such a shock after someone had knocked her into her realm of darkness. In front of her stood the hybrid werewolf-vampire that had once been the prized slave of Niklaus. What was his name… Tyler Lockwood. Around her wrists were handcuffs, engraved with symbols to stop her using magic. She shifted slightly and found herself bound by vervain coated ropes, and the screams echoed in the shack.

"I really would not bother if I were you," he said with a grin.

"Bastard," she said back, sitting still.

"Now that isn't nice. After all I rescued you from Klaus, broke the binding spell so I could take you away," said Tyler, crouching down on the ground. "It isn't permanent. If he finds you, you are all his again. And I doubt you want that from what I hear. I was a prisoner of Klaus once too, but I found a way to break free and took it. You can take that chance now. Work with me, make sure he can never take control of anyone again. Stop him from creating hybrids," said Tyler, calling in another werewolf.

"He can't. He needs Elena's blood, and that won't work anymore. His days of creating hybrids are done," said Rosa, almost spitting with anger. She fidgeted slightly, screaming as the vervain hit her skin.

"I promise this won't hurt as much as that," said Tyler, reaching for a large, intimidating needle that sat on the bench. He moved towards her and she tried to escape her binds once more but her screaming only got louder when he put the needle into her stomach, drawing out a vial of blood. The other werewolf, Dwayne, stood by Tyler as he put the blood on the bench. "You know your duty, and you are fulfilling it" he said, embracing the werewolf in a hug before plunging the needle into the neck of Dwayne.

"Stop this!" yelled Rosa. Tyler snapped the werewolf's neck, and he fell to the ground. "You killed your own kin! If the werewolves don't kill you, I will!" she scowled.

"I haven't killed him," said Tyler, picking up the needle, and moving across to the body. "He is transitioning, becoming a vampire-werewolf, a hybrid," he continued.

"It won't work! My blood won't save him from dying. You have condemned him to death," yelled Rosa.

"You are right. Your blood wouldn't work, true. But your baby's blood….." said Tyler, and Rosa jerked up.

"How can you know that? No one knows that I am pregnant. Not Klaus, not Elijah, not one witch and not one werewolf," Rosa muttered. "I protected myself," she continued, barely able to handle the pain that the vervain was still sending through her body.

"I've been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmare visions about a child born of Klaus, and born of a witch. About how Klaus could use its blood to make an army of hybrid slaves," he said, kneeling down to be on her level. "Now that is where Dwayne comes in, you see, he was happy to be the test case. In case you hadn't noticed, the werewolves round here don't have much to live for. They'd all welcome the chance to become a superior species. Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus. They follow his every move," Tyler continued reaching for a knife. Rosa still struggled, red welts now burned into her arms.

"Why are you so sure that is what Klaus will do?" she whispered, finally giving up on trying to free herself.

"What do you think?" yelled Tyler, looking straight into Rosa's eyes. "Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women and puppies, all of sudden given the chance to be a daddy? You know him, you know how he craves power and control. Hybrids can walk in the sun, their bite is lethal to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans the moment Klaus realizes what you carry. And you know what's going to stop Klaus then? Nothing!" he spat. It clicked. This was what Tyler feared. Klaus had tormented him controlled him, had won. He could not let Klaus have another victory, if it was the last thing he did. They were both distracted as Dwayne awoke with a loud gasp. Tyler glanced briefly at Rosa before turning to Dwayne.

"You're gonna have to feed on her," he stated, picking up the knife and slitting a small wound on her neck. The screams once more echoed in the shack. "Do it," he said to Dwayne. He rushed over to her and fed. Tyler moved to pull him back, but before he could do so Dwayne fell to the ground screaming in pain. Tyler instead tossed him outside, moving with him. Rosa knew she would not be able to reach the knife, but the broken chair leg, well that was a different matter. It was the only way she could protect herself.

"Look at me! Look at me!" yelled Tyler as Dwayne convulsed. Rosa winced as she slid the chair leg behind her back. If she screamed too loud, Tyler might get more suspicious. "You're okay," whispered Tyler, relieved as the convulsions stopped.

"I'm better than okay," Rosa heard Dwayne growl, and she knew it had worked. The child she carried, the miracle baby, could create hybrids. And Tyler would kill the baby to make sure that did not happen. Tyler opened the door to the shack, a grim look on his face. It almost looked like he did not want to kill the child.

"It worked didn't it? He's a hybrid," whispered Rosa.

"If Klaus gets ahold of you, if he gets that kid? He wins," spat Tyler. The thought of Klaus winning repelled him.

"Then let me go. Let me hide from him," Rosa whispered. Tyler moved across and picked up the knife. "Help me run!" she screamed, desperate to save the child.

"He'll find you, he'll take your kid away, and he'll make more hybrid monsters. Slaves who do everything he says," Tyler added, walking closer to her. He was trying to justify the merciless act he was about to commit. Justify killing an innocent child.

"Tyler, whatever you're thinking of doing, there has to be another way. Please, my child has done nothing wrong!" Rosa yelled at him, and Tyler shook his head. Just as he got close enough, she used all of her strength and shoved the stake into his gut.

"Ah!" screamed Tyler pulling the chair leg from his chest. "That was stupid," he grimaced. Dwayne rushed in.

"Get away from her!" he scowled, baring his teeth.

"What do you care?" asked Tyler.

"I said get away!" he yelled once more.

"You got what you wanted, now get lost!" Tyler yelled, pointing out the door. Dwayne did not leave.

"Dwayne," started Rosa. "He's gonna kill me, kill my child. He'll kill you too! He said that hybrids are too dangerous to live! You need to stop him!" she continued.

"Shut up!" yelled Tyler at Rosa, brandishing the knife towards her. "I may not be able to kill you, but I will make sure you can never bear a child again," he whispered. Dwayne rushed up behind him, tossing him across the room.

"Dwayne, break my chains," she quickly said, and he pulled them apart, releasing her. She used her magic to release the rest of the binds. As Tyler stood, Dwayne rushed across to tackle him. Rosa took the opportunity and ran out the door. She knew that Dwayne would not survive, but he could not live to tell the tale either. Klaus if he found out, if Klaus found out, Rosa would never be able to go anywhere again. Before getting too far she cast a glamour over his body, so that he would appear as a normal werewolf. Then she ran, and ran fast. When there was the cover of trees, she stopped and hid. That was so close, and she needed to get out of here before Tyler got another chance. A branch broke. She turned fast, holding her hands out ready to strike.

"Forgive me," said Elijah, grabbing her hand with a smile. "I thought you were in danger. It appears I was mistaken," he added. Rosa sighed, and dove into Elijah's arms, needing that comfort and warmth. She could have stayed there forever.

"I have never been so happy to see you in my life," she whispered, clasping his chest tighter.

"I'll take you home," he said, stepping away from her, turning to leave.

"Wait," said Rosa. "Elijah, I am free right now," she whispered, clasping his hand. "Klaus cannot control me. I could run, be free of Klaus," she continued. "Elijah, I could get my life back," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "But if Klaus finds me again, I'm his. You have to let me go, let me run," she continued, gripping his arm tighter.

"No…" whispered Elijah. Rosa was shocked. "I can't let you go. Not on your own. I'm coming with you," he added, pulling her closer to him.

"Elijah, you have your family. I cannot ask you to abandon them," Rosa whispered back, a tear forming at the edge of her eye.

"You are just as important to me. I will not lose you, not again," he responded back, brushing his hand across her cheek. The tears continued to fall from Rosa's eyes. "We will run together. I will protect you, keep you safe," he promised.

"Elijah…." Rosa responded. "If Klaus finds out…."

"If Klaus finds out indeed," they both heard echo in the woods.

"Run!" Elijah screamed to Rosa, but before she could do so, Klaus had his arm around her neck, holding her tight. She fought trying to break out, but could not. Klaus grimaced, holding her tighter and tighter.

"Now love, I suggest you stand very still and don't move, otherwise this will be a painful process," he whispered in her ear. As he stepped back Rosa tried to run, but was confined, and could not move from the circle Klaus had placed her in.

"Damn you Klaus," she cursed, spitting at him. "You never cared about me, did you? It was my power you sought, what you have always sought. Control, not love," she spat and he turned to face her.

"Is that what Tyler convinced you of? A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me, and not only you, but even my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it! I mean, why else would I show an interest in the girl whom I have loved for centuries? How quickly brother you believe the worst, especially when it comes directly from her!" spat Klaus back, turning to Elijah.

"Oh spare me you indignation," replied Elijah, disdain across his voice, as he tried to move closer to Rosa. "When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Rosa, other than keeping her locked up like a prisoner, only to put on display when you choose, use for your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me? Every king needs a queen!" Elijah added, doing his best impersonation of Klaus.

"My big brother," whispered Klaus, moving to ensure Elijah could not take another step towards Rosa. "So you doubt my intentions? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard," he spat, and something in Elijah changed slightly. Rosa kept trying to break free but it seemed Klaus had control of her once more, and he wouldn't relinquish it. "That's all I am to you, isn't it?" he said pointing his finger at Elijah. "And Rebekah," he snared, finally turning back to face Rosa. He gripped her by the neck pulling her towards him. Rosa looked like she might strike him down with magic, but Elijah shook his head. "And judging by the way my beloved Rosa is hanging onto your every word, and the way she looks at me right now, it's clear she feels the same way!" he yelled, throwing her to the ground. Rosa lifted her gaze to meet Klaus'. She had never seen that in his eyes before. Hurt, pain, he was tormented by this.

"Brother, if, "started Elijah, his tone now kind.

"We've said all that needs to be said, brother," Klaus muttered, stepping back, raising his hands in defeat, a wicked grin across his face. Rosa felt magic sparking across her hand, and her fists quickly clenched. "I'll play the role I've been given," he finished, starting to walk away. Rosa released her fists, but Klaus ran back, sinking his teeth deep into Elijah's neck.

"No!" screamed Rosa, sending Klaus flying backwards, as the entire bayou shook around them, trees creaking, and the water rippling. She ran across to Elijah, pulling him up from the ground. Klaus stood up, wiping his hand across his mouth to clear Elijah's blood. "You bastard!" she spat. He grinned, rushing over and snapping Elijah's neck before seizing her arm tight.

"Exactly," he hissed back. "You are mine!" he yelled. "You want me to be the villain? You want me to be the bad guy? So be it!" he continued, grabbing her other arm and planting his lips hard against hers. "You are coming with me," Klaus hissed.

"No," screamed Rosa back, throwing Klaus' arms off hers. "I will not abandon Elijah, the only brother who stood beside you, who is now suffering at your hand. The only way you get me to leave with you is by snapping my neck," Rosa threatened, staring straight into Klaus' eyes. Now she saw him for who he was, a monster. He could not see the child she carried, could not know her secret, he would use it for his own ends, to satisfy his own needs.

"Don't tempt me," he spat. And she laughed.

"The great Niklaus, threatening to kill me to get what he wants. Oh how far you have come," she mocked back. "I would have once died for you, I did! And now the monster before me is someone I wish I did not recognize," she hissed, and he laughed back at her.

"You've given me my role, love, and I'll play it. You are coming with me, and I will snap your neck to make sure you do," he whispered.

"If you take me now, you will regret it. I'll burn your world down around you. You can imprison me, lock me in a room, and throw away the key. But you will never have my love again," she whispered back, and Klaus stumbled slightly. "Unless you want to live in the shelter of a burned estate you will leave me with Elijah," she threatened, standing up straight. Klaus grimaced.

"You have two days. If you are not back, then I will come for you, and the pain Elijah is going through, it will seem like bliss compared to what I will do," he swore at her. "You do not leave the cabin and its immediate area other than come directly to me," he added, locking her in place and she wanted nothing more than to set him on fire. Elijah started to cough as he finally awoke from his death at the hands of Klaus. Klaus merely smiled. "You two enjoy each other's company, I can assure you this will be the last of it. You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in," he added, laughing as he walked off. Elijah reached for Rosa, who reached back, gripping his arm tight, helping him stumble towards the cabin that was to be their home for the next two days. Their own little piece of hell.


	35. The Truth Will Set You Free

The first couple of hours had not been that bad. Asides from sweat on Elijah's brow, you could hardly tell anything was out of place.

"Please go," he begged Rosa. "This fever is making me unstable. Once these hallucinations start, I will start to see things," he asked, as the coughing set in, blood falling from his mouth. Rosa quickly moved to wipe it away.

"Are you still suffering from a wolf bite? And if the answer is yes, then I am going nowhere Elijah. It is my fault Klaus bit you in the first place. I was mad for thinking I could escape from him," she whispered, rinsing the cloth in a bowl. "Besides, if I were to leave, I could only go back to him. And you sick is better company than he is," she added, bringing a smile to Elijah's face before the spluttering started again. Rosa wanted to tell Elijah what had happened, that she was pregnant with Klaus' child. He was the only one who could help her, and would help her. That was who Elijah was, the noble brother who always helped a friend in need. "Elijah I….." she started, struggling to say the words. He started coughing once again, more and more blood coming out.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked in a brief moment of reprieve.

"Nothing…" Rosa murmured back, once more wiping the blood from his chin. It hurt her to see Elijah this way, and she feared that telling Elijah of what was in her body would only make the pain worse. Because at the end of the day it was something that Elijah could never have, a child.

"Please," he asked once more, reaching a sweaty hand out towards her, gripping her hand tight. "I will be overtaken by visions, and I do not want you to see my past, see who I was," he whispered, staring into Rosa's eyes.

"Elijah, I know you. Nothing you say will change the way I view you Elijah," Rosa whispered back, gripping his hand tighter. He let go of her hand as the coughing began again, unrelenting in its torture of him. She rushed outside, and filled a bowl with water, raising it slightly. There was a spell that could help his pain, help soften the blow it served. But there was a reason she had not been using her magic much of late, it could take a toll on her child, and she could not risk that. By the same token, this was Elijah who would do anything for her, and she would do anything for him. However, in this case, with the magic she had cast to escape Tyler, she could not do this. Instead she moved back into the shack, dabbing the fresh water quickly onto Elijah's forehead.

"No….." he whispered, as they both felt themselves sucked into the mind of Elijah. Werewolf bite visions were nasty, they felt real. And now Rosa was seeing the inside of Elijah's mind, a mixture of memories, wishes, and thoughts. This was something Elijah had not wanted her to see, his past and who he truly was.

"_Elijah!" yelled a girl, running through the maze, chasing after the shadow that seemed to move too fast for her to catch. He jumped at her from behind a corner, picking her up in his arms and spinning around._

"_Looks like I caught you first," whispered a voice and she turned around._

"_Niklaus, you are not your brother," she replied back, a smile on her face._

"_No I am not funnily enough," he retorted, a cheeky grin filling his face. "Now my lovely Rosa, where is my brother hiding?" he asked, raising a hand to her cheek. He did not normally show his feelings in such a manner, and Elijah watching from the shadows felt his heart drop slightly at it._

"_Rosa!" yelled another voice, probably Kol's as they too entered the maze to look for her. Klaus grimaced whilst Rosa had her back turned, he hated that his brothers' lusted after her as he did. And that was why he could never know how Elijah felt, because he was the only brother left that Niklaus could trust._

_Rosa could not be his._

They were suddenly shocked back into reality, and Rosa could not help her reaction. She had felt what Elijah had been feeling, what he had felt towards her in that moment. There was more to those feelings than what a friend would have.

"Elijah…" whispered Rosa, briefly, just before his visions seized them once more.

"_The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time," whispered Klaus, sipping at his glass. A wicked grin was on his face, one Rosa could recognise from anywhere, it was when he had a plan falling into place. But this Klaus, it was more like her one. He had the longer, flowing hair, and the clothing was similar. It made her heart ache, to think of who she had known and who he had become._

"_I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelganger," replied Elijah, a small smile on his face that he had been able to spare Katerina, as he picked up some papers from the side of the room. This was when Elijah had strong feelings for Katerina, when he had thought he was in love with her._

"_What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end, that is all," replied Klaus, and Elijah grimaced slightly. That was who Klaus was, cold, heartless, why do something to save a life if it did not directly help you?_

"_What, she should die for your gain?" retorted Elijah, gaining strength and responding perhaps slightly too quickly. It made Klaus grin, and slightly chuckle._

"_She's human. Her life means nothing," he said, raising his eyebrows and the grin widening._

"_I beg you to consider this," pleaded Elijah, and finally Klaus turned to face him. In that moment Klaus realised._

"_Are you so foolish as to care for her?" he asked, a deadly straight face looking into Elijah's eyes._

"_Of course not," quickly responded Elijah, but his voice gave it away._

"_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care," whispered Klaus, placing his hand threateningly on Elijah's shoulder._

"_We did once," whispered Elijah in response. They were talking about Rosa. _

"_Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned," he said, as cold as ever. He walked towards the door, leaving his brother standing in the middle of the room. "Oh, and Elijah. Should you ever mention her again, you will regret it," he snarled. Rosa looked into Klaus' eyes. He was in pain, the memory of her taunted him. "You never mention her again. Do not ever make me say that again," he finished, storming down the corridor. Elijah cursed, kicking a stool in the room and falling into the armchair. _

"You tried to save Katerina," whispered Rosa, as the cabin surrounded them once more. "You cared for her, and Klaus took her from you. Like how…" she trailed off as Elijah looked into her eyes.

"How he took you," whispered Elijah, before the coughing broke out once more. Rosa quickly lifted a wet cloth to his forehead, wiping away the streams of sweat pouring out. He gripped her hand tight, pulling her closer to him. "My dearest Rosa," he whispered as the visions seized him completely again.

_Rosa sat at the vanity in her room, brushing her hair out. Another dinner with the brothers, they always seemed to end in an argument breaking out, each trying to be the bigger man. It had become exhausting, they always seemed to ask her to decide, place her in the judge's role. Normally it would be Niklaus against everyone or Kol against everyone. Whenever it was Niklaus against Kol, the entire household was at risk. Elijah did his best to play mediator, but it never worked. And it left her on the brink of falling unconscious after every meal._

_Rosa jolted up out of the seat as her door creaked._

"_My apologies," whispered Elijah, as Rosa suddenly became aware that she had only her corset and under skirt on._

"_Elijah," she replied, giving a slight curtsey. At least it was not Niklaus, or another brother for that matter. Elijah had the decency to keep his eyes on her face._

"_Forgive my intrusion," he added, stepping in, closing the door behind him. "Best not let my brothers see me in here," he added, and they both grinned._

"_Thank you for your help at dinner tonight," she replied, reaching for something to cover her up slightly, preserve a little of her modesty. _

"_Kol and Niklaus are both stubborn when it comes to believing they are right. Especially it appears when they argue over you," said Elijah._

"_Well, I am not sure why they are so, but without your help I fear that could have ended badly," Rosa joked, and it made Elijah smile once more. She had a habit of doing that, making him smile._

"_I merely wanted to check that you were not too damaged from dinner tonight," whispered Elijah._

"_I am getting use to your brothers and their fights. Your family has its issues, that is for certain," she whispered back._

"_Well I am glad that you are alright," said Elijah, tipping his head slightly as he rushed out the door._

"I remember that….." whispered Rosa, as she was sucked back in.

_Her door was flung back open as Elijah raced back in, tipping her chin. In a rush, his lips seize hers, capture what he had desired since the moment he had first seen Rosa outside their house. The girl who every single one of his brothers lusted over, how could he not as well? He ran his hands over her back, unable to stop the possessive nature that had taken over him. Every part of his body desired her, every part of him ached to be with her. _

Rosa ran back to the wall, sucking in air. Elijah sat up from the bed, and stared at her, she could do nothing else but run outside, and collapse to the ground there. That last vision, she had not been watching it, she had been in it. She had felt Elijah kiss her, and for some reason it hit a wall in her mind.

Someone had used compulsion on her.

She quickly used the counter spell and it came flooding back.

The fire, the kiss, Elijah.

Then the cost of the magic hit. What she had just done was irresponsible of her, she knew that her using magic was taking a toll on the child. Rosa lifted her hand to rest against her stomach. The child was paying the price for any magic she cast, the darkness slowly seeping towards it. And that baby had suffered enough, the toll for an illusion spell and flinging Klaus about was too high for anymore magic today. So Rosa did the only thing she could.

She drew the dark energy that was flowing into her child back into her. It seized her and she hit the ground with a thud.

"_Well this is unexpected," whispered a voice._

"_A child of two hybrids. Esther must be kept out of this. We know what she will want to happen with the child. And it cannot die, not yet at least," said another._

"_This could be our answer," said the first voice again._

"Rosa," whispered as voice, as light hit the edge of her eyes. She opened them to find Elijah staring at her. It looked as though the werewolf blood had done its harm, and he had been cured. Exactly how long had she been out? The sun was hitting down hard on them, it looked like mid-day. Klaus' deadline was nearing. Elijah helped her up.

"That last memory…." She stuttered.

"It wasn't a memory," interjected Elijah quickly. "Well I mean part of it was. But the end of it, that wasn't…. it was my mind, what I wanted, what I want….." he muttered, unable to stop. The man who was always composed, had lost his footing.

"Elijah, I remember the fire. I remember what you said to me then," Rosa replied. "You love me," she whispered and Elijah nodded.

"How could I not?" he simply responded.

"Elijah, there is something you must know, something I must tell you," whispered Rosa. "And I don't want to tell you. Because it will change everything Elijah, it will change us and I can't lose you," she continued.

"My dear Rosa," whispered Elijah, lifting her chin up. "You will not lose me. Ever, I will always be here for you," he added, planting his lips on her cheek. Rosa reached for his hand, and gently lowered it down to her stomach.

"Listen," she whispered. And Elijah did. Beneath his hand was a tiny heartbeat, something he never would have heard unless he was told.

"That, that is not possible," he stuttered, lurching backwards.

"Elijah, I am pregnant. And Klaus…." Replied Rosa, grimacing slightly.

"He cannot be the father, that is not possible," said Elijah.

"Like me being pregnant. You are right. I do not know how it is possible but Elijah, it has happened and I am scared, and I don't know what to do," whispered Rosa, as tears started to inch out of her eyes. Elijah pulled her close to his chest.

"And this is why you wanted to run. Not for you, but for the child," whispered Elijah, holding her tighter.

"There is more. The reason Tyler kidnapped me, he wanted to test a theory. Elijah, the child's blood can make hybrids. And if Klaus finds that out, what do you think he will do?" she whispered, unable to control her tears.

"We will find a way to stop him. Find a way for you to get away," he whispered stroking her hair. "I will always be here for you," he added, as she finally regained control.

"I have to get back Elijah, or Klaus will hurt you again, worse," Rosa said, standing to her feet.

"I will take you back, and protect you from my brother. But Rosa first, I need to know," he whispered, lifting her chin up once more.

"Yes," muttered Rosa. It had taken her centuries to come to term with her love of Klaus. With Elijah? Klaus had been a forest fire, burning bright and fast and strong. Elijah was like a candle wick, burning slowly and lightly. "Yes, Elijah, yes," she continued, planting her lips lightly against his.

"I will save you from this," he promised, holding her cheek.

"Let us hope you can," she replied.

"If I must, I will take Niklaus down to protect you."


End file.
